The New Girl Secret
by guardianranger
Summary: Continue story of Becoming Dads. Meet Brianna who is hiding something from Big Time Rush. Only Kendall knows what's going on.Plus Carlos knows what's going on too.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl Secret:

1 Year Later:

Hey! Everyone my name is Carmen Brianna Shields-sister to Jason and Eric Shields-who are members of the silver guardians and my personal bodyguards. Have no memories of my current life-since being in a coma like state. No connections to my other family members. Seeing they were killed in the line of duty-with their missions. Only people I have left in my life are Leslie and her father Daniel Jackson-who are my cousin and uncle.

I'm currently now 12 years old in this new story. Have many secrets of course, making people-think I have moved away or died in the meantime. Only a few people know I'm still currently helping Rocque Records stay open in the meantime.

"Carmen! Are you sure about going to school?"asked Selena Grayson peering up at Carmen in the face.

Carmen shugs her shoulders. "Yeah! It's not anyone going to noticed me-since I have dyed my hair. Seeing Big what ever their name is think's I'm dead"said Carmen eating her breakfast.

"Carmen! We should get going to school"said Scott Garcia-who knows about Brianna hiding her real name.

"Scott! Do any members of Big Time Rush know about Brianna?"asked Miranda worried of course.

"Nope! Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James have no idea in what's going on"said Scott munching on some cereal.

Author's Note:

Selena Grayon-18 Years old

Jason Shields-22

Eric Shields-18

Leslie Jackson-18

Dawn O'Neill-18

Miranda Lorne-15

Bryan Mckay-15

Maria Bradley-19

Erica Carson-14

Hailey Roberts-15

Christian Lee-14

Cameron Bolton-14

Joey Roberts-16

Todd Roberts-16

Kendall Knight-23

Logan Mitchell-21

James Diamond-24

Carlos Garcia-25

Mercee Diamond-14

Noah Diamond-2

Natalie Knight-13


	2. Chapter 2

Gustavo and Kelly meet Carmen

Gustavo and Kelly were discussing some things with Big Time Rush of course in the recording room area.

Logan was trying very hard to sing-but he just didn't have the heart to sing right now. It's been hard for Logan and Kendall knowing Brianna for only like 2 years ago.

"DOGS! Try to fix your problem by the time I get back from break"yelled Gustavo yelling at Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall in the recording studio area.

Kelly shakes her head. "Gustavo! Need to learn that they are still grieving for Brianna. Even through it is kind of strange we are still getting money for a mystery donor"said Kelly telling her boss this.

Carmen had walked into the office. "Hi! Gustavo and Kelly! Probably don't remember me right?"asked Carmen walking into the office.

Kelly glared up in what she was doing of course. With Brianna hair dyed a different color-Kelly couldn't believe it at first. "Brianna! Is that really you?"asked Kelly wondering.

Carmen was confused. "No! I go by the name Carmen now, not Brianna. Need to talk to Kendall Knight"said Carmen glaring at Gustavo in the face.

Gustavo nods his head of course-seeing he overheard Carmen saying something to Kelly.

Like 3 seconds later Gustavo comes walking back in with a young girl following him. "DOGS! You may go home early, all except Kendall"said Gustavo.

Carmen glared at Gustavo in the face and back towards the young guys heading towards the recording entrance doorway. "Gustavo! Why do you call them that name? They aren't pets shouldn't be called that"yelled Carmen angrily.

Kendall was shaken back-because for some reason he felt something coming from this strange girl.

Logan had frozed too-because he thought of reconzing that voice some where.

"Logan! Are you ok?"asked James worried of course.

Logan shakes his head. "It's just that girl sounds like Brianna, But there's no way it could be"said Logan.

Carmen turns towards Big Time Rush. She had did some studying on the guys now-seeing they were older in this story. "Kendall! We need to talk a moment alone"said Carmen glaring at Kendall in the face.

Kendall nods his head of course.

"Hey! Wait a minute you can't just walk in here and talk to Kendall"exclaimed Carlos, James and Logan at once.

Carmen was shocked of the way they were treating her of course. "Actually! I can since I'm related to Brianna Sheppard"said Carmen smiling a bit and winks to kendall who suddenly knows that Carmen is really Brianna.

At the mention of Brianna name being said out loud, everyone frozed in what they were doing.

"How are you related to Brianna Sheppard? She didn't have any sisters"said Carlos pointing it out.

"Plus we heard that Brianna's family members were killed"said Kenall pointing it to Carmen-not wanting his friends to figure it out that Brianna was actually standing right in front of them.

Carmen is thinking a moment to herself-when the cell-phone rings of course. "Excuse me! Have to take this call"said Carmen leaving the recording studio area.

Few minutes later Natalie and Mercee started becoming friends. They came to the studio with Katie Knight-who noticed Brianna at once.

"Daddy! Why is Brianna here at Rocque Records?"asked Mercee wondering why Brianna would show up here since it's been 1 year.

Logan, James and Carlos were confused of course.

"Mercee! What are you talking about?"asked James wondering what on earth his daughter was talking about.

"Gee! You guys are so dull, Mercee and Natalie saw some girl talking on the phone. They are assuming it's Brianna"said Hailey stopping in-and knowing what's going on of course.

Few moments before, Carmen comes back in the break room this time, since that's where she found everyone-they just frozed of course.

"Ok! I think you better tell us who the hell you are?"demanded Logan swearing a bit in front of his friends and kids.

Carmen is thinking a moment and groans. This wasn't supposed to happen since coming back to the studio area.

Kendall says something to everyone in the break room. "Logan! Sorry but I made a promise to Leslie when Brianna was in a coma"said Kendall.

"Kendall! What kind of promise?"asked kelly wondering

"Leslie mention that Brianna has a special gift-that can heal herself. But she won't have any current memories for the past 7 years of her life"answered Kendall.'

Logan, Carlos and some of those who were in the break room frozed.

"Are you saying this girl might be Brianna? But she doesn't know who we are"said James pointing it out.

Kendall nods his head.

Carmen knew her cover was blow, text someone on the phone.

"Jason! Get here fast, cover is blown"texting to Jason on her cell-phone.

3 seconds later Jason came racing into the rocque records breaking room area.

"Jason! So is it true that Carmen is really Brianna?"asked Carlos who was bouncing around the room because of drinking too much cafferine.

Jason glares at Carmen in the face-and whispers something in her ear.

"Carmen! They need to know the truth in what happen"said Jason whispering.

Everyone in the break room hears Carmen groaning to herself.

"Yes! Everything is true"answered Hailey already knowing the answers.

"Hailey! Why would you keep this information from us?"asked Todd wondering why his sister would keep something from Logan and the rest of the members of Big Time Rush.

"We made an oath when joining the silver guardians"answered Scott stepping out of no where.

Carlos races towards Scott-his adopted son. "Scott! Understand why you would hide from us. But! I miss you alot"said Carlos crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen:Part I

It's been at least 4 days since everyone at rocque records found that Brianna was alive, but being called Carmen instead. Not remembering any thing that happen for the past 7 years now.

Logan was shocked that his adopted daughter Brianna was alive, even through on the news it stated she had died with her family members.

James really wanted to know what's going with Carmen at the moment. Mercee had stated that Carmen was coming to school, but skip a couple grades up.

Natalie was glad that first best friend was alive. But sad also since Carmen had no memories.

Carlos was happy to spend some time with his son Scott-who he hasn't seen for the past 3 years now.

Kendall was happy and sad at the same time.

"Kendall! Why wasn't I told about Brianna issue sooner?"asked Logan glaring at Kendall in the face.

"Leslie only mention it not to tell anyone until the time was right. Not sure why she only told me about Brianna's issue. Sorry! I didn't tell you anytime sooner"said Kendall who was waiting for his daughter in the car-to pick her up from school.

"Kendall! Don't mean to blame you that's all. I mean Camille didn't even tell me about Todd"said Logan talking about his son Todd.

James among them too-waiting on his daughter. "Maybe! Carmen will tell us more in what happen to her"said James saying it in the car.

"How! Carmen hasn't been living with us for the past 4 days"said Carlos pointing it out, seeing he was staying with Kendall and Logan for a few weeks now.

Mercee comes racing towards the car and hops in of course. "Dad! What are you doing here?asked Mercee shocked in seeing her father pick her from school. "Natalie is talking to some new girl outside"said Mercee pointing to where Natalie was actually talking to Carmen of course.

James pokes his head out of the window.

Carlos starts bouncing in his seat. "Guys! That's Carmen talking to Natalie"shouted Carlos a little bit too loud of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen:Part II

Carlos was bouncing in his seat in the car and shouted something out. "Guys! Natalie is talking to Carmen"shouted Carlos a little bit too loud of course.

Logan, James and Kendall jumped out the car-and hurrying over to Natalie who knew that Carmen (Brianna) doesn't remember what took place 7 years ago.

Mercee walked after her dad and uncles.

Natalie sees her father and two uncles coming over to Carmen and her. "Carmen! Should leave Big Time Rush is walking over here"whispered Natalie to Carmen of course.

Carmen looks up and sees Big Time Rush hurrying over to the girls-meaning her and Natalie who were talking. "Natalie! If you need to reach me, here is the new place ok. Need to hurry home ok, be careful"said Carmen whispering to Natalie and hugs her around the shoulders.

James, Logan and Kendall see Carmen handing Natalie something, and raced toward Leslie and Scott who were waiting for her of course.

Carlos saw his son Scott-didn't stop him in what he was going.

"Natalie! What did Carmen want?"asked Kendall hugging Natalie around the shoulders.

Natalie not quite what to say to her father and uncles who were standing around her.

"Natalie! You aren't going to get into trouble. We just want to know why Carmen wouldn't talk to us"said James.

"Carmen said she was sorry for not remembering Big Time Rush. Said she was sorry for not telling you in what happen 2 years ago. Also wants you guys to be happy again"said Natalie missing her mother-Jo since she's dead.


	5. Chapter 5

News:Part I

Brianna was thinking a moment to herself at her new home with the members of the silver guardians.

Jason and Eric Shields were still worried about Brianna, since the bad news about her family being killed on an undercover mission.

They both know that Brianna had informed Natalie where she's been living for the past 3 months now.

"Jason! I'm worried about Carmen"said Selena walking into the kitchen area.

"Did something happen at school?"asked Eric since he wasn't there at the school.

"Just Big Time Rush picking up their kids at school"answered Scott who had come into the kitchen area.

Brianna shortly came into the kitchen area and announces something to her adopted brother and personal guards. "I'm going to make a special annoucement at Rocque Records. Please alert Carlos Garcia in telling his fellow bandmates about the sudden news"answered Brianna.

Scott nods his head and leaves the mansion-that Leslie actually owns.

Few hours later everyone at the recording studio was waiting on Brianna to arrive at the moment.

"What's the big deal to have us here?"asked Gustavo demanding.

"We have no idea what's going on either. All that in what Carlos told us a couple hours ago"said Kendall pointing it out.

"Carlos! Do you even know what we are doing here?"asked Mercee wondering.

Carlos turning around and waves towards his friends. "Yup! Scott said that Brianna wanted to make a special announcement to everyone"said Carlos forgetting to call Brianna-Carmen instead.

Everyone frozed when they heard Carlos say Brianna name instead of Carmen.

"Carlos! Did you just say Brianna name instead of Carmen? Because I'm certain our niece doesn't know who we are"said James pointing it out.

Brianna was standing there smiling a bit of course. "Uncle Carlos! Called me Brianna instead of Carmen which is my middle name to begin with"answered Brianna standing there waving at the guys in the face.

Mouths were open wide.

"Brianna! Do you remember who we are?"asked Mercee wondering, she has change a little bit during the 1 year.

Brianna looking at them in the face. "Guys! Your looking at Brianna Carmen Mitchell, adopted daughter to Logan Mitchell of-uh"said Brianna not remembering that last part.

"Big Time Rush"finished Gustavo finishing it out loud.

Logan races towards Brianna and kneels down in front of her of course. "Brianna! Do you remember me?"asked Logan wondering if Brianna even knows who he is.

Brianna studies Logan faces in front of her. "I remember Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, Uncle James and You-Logan. But! My brothers and dad they died, leaving me alone again"cried Brianna shaking very badly.

Logan gently pick Brianna up in his arms and sat on the couch in the break room area.

Mercee pulled James, Scott pulling Carlos, Natalie leaving the break room area. Kelly ended up dragging Gustavo out of the break room area. Kendall had stayed behind incase something bad happen.

Few minutes later, Leslie and Dawn ended up racing into the break room area. Seeing the scene before them of course-they were waiting in the private silver guardian's office area. When Scott informed them in what happen earlier.

"What in the hell did you guys do?"demanded Dawn marching towards Kendall and logan who were sitting on the couch in the break room area.

Brianna was sort of sleep between the two boys on the couch.

"We didn't do anything to Brianna"yelled James marching into the break room area.

"James!"said Kendall glaring at James in the face.

Brianna stirring from little sleep she's been getting for the past 4 weeks now. It's been a hard life-losing Ryan again, Jayden and John. But! She still had her uncle Daniel Jackson and his daughter Leslie as a family.

Leslie must have known what happen to Brianna. "She's hurting"said Leslie calling Jason to come pick up Brianna from the recording studio area.

Carlos had bounce into the room.

"How is Brianna hurting?"asked Mercee who had come walking into the room. James still wasn't quite trusting his daughter with certain issues, but they were building a better relationship again.

Leslie not quite sure what to tell Big Time Rush what happen during the 2 years.


	6. Chapter 6

News:Part II

Leslie knew what Brianna has been through for the 2 years. Losing her two brothers and father on another mission that didn't do so well. Brianna was adopted by Eric and Jason Shields-even through they aren't related by blood. They were there to protected Brianna, when Jayden went into the air force academy. Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill and some of the others were there for Brianna of course.

She had called Jason to come pick up Brianna up from rocque's recording building.

"Leslie! What do you mean Brianna is hurting?"asked Kendall wondering.

Dawn glares at Leslie in the face. "We can't tell you guys that part. It's up to Brianna to inform you about that issue"said Dawn with arms folded across her chest.

2 seconds later Jason comes racing into the break room area. He was informed by Scott in what happen.

Jason gently picked Brianna up who was sitting between Kendall and Logan on the couch in the break room area. "I will take Brianna home so she can rest"said Jason about to take Brianna out of the break room area.

Logan and the rest of the guys stood up.

"Hey! You have no right to take Brianna away from her dad"yelled James angrily.

Jason turns towards the members of Big Time Rush. Was about to say something, but Brianna beat him to it.

"Jason has every right to take me home, since he and Erica-uh have custody over me now. Since the death of my brothers and dad"answered Brianna yawning.

Big Time Rush mouths were wide open.

"Logan! You have to understand that Brianna lost most of her memories-since being in that coma"said Hailey.

"Then been told about her two brothers and dad being killed in action. Brianna was left a will-from her father. All she has left is her uncles"said Leslie calling her father to let him know they were coming home.

"It wasn't on the news"said Mercee pointing it out.

Natalie didn't say anything at the moment. She couldn't believe that her family members were giving Brianna a hard time.

Brianna turns towards Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James in the face. "Uh! About that custody issue-Eric and Jason actually adopted me into their family-since the death of my brothers and dad. Sorry! Uncle Kendall I need to leave right now"said Brianna since she was still in Jason's arms.

Kendall nods his head.

Brianna turns towards Natalie in the face. "You still have that piece of paper right?"asked Brianna.

Natalie nods her head.

"Come and see me in a few hours"said Brianna waving good-bye.

Dawn and the rest of the silver guardians leave the rocque headquarters.

James, Kendall, Mercee, Logan and Carlos turned towards Natalie who is going to go to the bathroom.

"Natalie! What piece of paper is Brianna talking about?"asked James wondering.

Natalie not sure if she should tell them at the moment.

Kendall notices the look on his daughter's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

It's been at least several hours since Brianna had inform Big Time Rush. That Jason and Eric Shields had custody of her since the death of her two brothers and dad getting killed.

Natalie wasn't sure in telling her uncles and dad where Brianna actually lived. Mercee was waiting on the news from her cousin.

Kendall saw the look on Natalie's face.

"Natalie! You aren't going to get into trouble for telling us where Brianna lives"said Kendall kneeling down in front of his daughter.

Natalie at first stands there thinking a moment to herself.

Logan can see that Natalie is scared of telling the guys on where his adopted daughter lives now.

"Brianna! Will think you don't love her anymore. Seeing you have a son-that Camille didn't tell you about to begin with"said Natalie who was now sitting in Kendall's lap.

Logan wasn't the only one that just frozed in the break room area.

"Natalie! How do you know that?"asked Carlos who was bouncing around the room.

Natalie shugs her shoulders. "I don't know, but can tell by the way she was looking at you guys in the face. Brianna wants to remember what happen by being in a coma for 2 years"said Natalie drinking some water.

Few hours later, Brianna was relaxing in the pool. Jason, Eric, Leslie, Dawn, Cameron-New to the silver guardian team and Daniel Jackson was told in what happen at the recording studio.

"Do you think it was wise to even go to the studio in the first place?"asked Maria Bradley-pointing it out to the others.

"Probably not a good idea, but Brianna wanted to let them she wasn't dead"said Dawn pointing it out.

Other members of the Silver Guardians looked over to Brianna relaxing in the pool-one of the many estates left by her father.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brianna was actually relaxing in the pool when, Natalie had showed up with her father-Kendall, James, Carlos, Mercee, Noah, Logan and Todd of course.

They were in a shocked of their life when seeing the huge size ranch.

"Natalie! Are you sure this is the right address that Brianna gave you at school?"asked Mercee shocked in seeing about 4 cars in the driveway of the house.

Natalie turns towards Mercee in the face. "Brianna! Wouldn't lie about this"said Natalie.

Mercee saids something else. "Brianna! Lied to Uncle Logan about her family"said Mercee.

Natalie was about to say something else.

Todd points something else. "Mercee! I would you mind your own business. If Brianna wants people to know what happen to her she will tell us"said Todd pointing it out.

Cameron Bolton was the one that met them at the doorway. "Sure! I will see if Brianna wants visitors, please come follow me"said Cameron leading the way towards the back-yard of the property.

Carlos frozed at the huge pool and hot tub. "Oh! Can we stay to go swimming?"asked Carlos turning towards his friends in the face.

"Carlos! None of us brought swimming suits to begin with. We are here to see Brianna"said Kendall pointing it out.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Mercee and James frozed when they see Cameron say something to Brianna who was at the moment in the pool.

Brianna steps out of her two piece bathing suit and noticed Kendall, James, Mercee, Carlos and Logan staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"asked Brianna stepping out of the pool.

Leslie was among the silver guardian that was near the pool area-and hands Brianna a towel.

"Thanks! Leslie"said Brianna heading towards the porch of the ranch.

Natalie follows Brianna towards the house.

"Natalie! Wait a minute we weren't invited into the house"said Mercee her getting a glare from James at the moment.

Brianna turns towards Natalie and whispers something into her ear.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James see the look on Natalie's face-when she races into the ranch.

"Natalie! Wait a minute"yelled Kendall racing after his daughter into the house.

Logan, Carlos and James saw Brianna in the kitchen making something to eat. Leslie was in the kitchen doing something too.

Todd was somewhere else on the ranch-after locating his sister and brother-who were doing something downstairs.

Natalie comes racing into the kitchen area-Kendall arrived shortly.

"Brianna! Thanks for the cd"said Natalie hugging Brianna around the waist.

"What cd did Brianna get for you?"asked Mercee wondering.

"Natalie turns towards her uncles in the face-Kendall was sitting at the table now. "Selena Gomez"said Natalie.

Mercee had an idea too. "Hey! Brianna can you get me something?"asked Mercee who was wondering.

Brianna peering up at Mercee in the face. "Why! Don't you just ask Uncle James to get you something"said Brianna.

Mercee pouting. "It's not the same, he's a guy"said Mercee complaining.

"Hey! What's wrong asking us for something?"asked Carlos who was bouncing with hyper.

"Uncle Carlos! Your more than welcome to play any games in the game room"said Brianna pointing to a couple doors down from the kitchen area.

Carlos raced out of the kitchen in a flash.

"Brianna! We aren't staying for long, have to get to work tomorrow"said James pointing it loud.

Leslie peers up and sees the sad look on Natalie's face-at the mention of leaving so soon. "Mr. Knight! We can watch Natalie for you-while your at work with your friends. Why doesn't Natalie spend the night here"said Leslie looking at Kendall in the face.

Kendall sees the look on Natalie's face. "Ok! If it's ok with Eric and Jason for Natalie to stay at the house"said Kendall.

"Uncle Kendall! This ranch actually belongs to the deceased Lt. John Sheppard-one of the many homes he left in his will for his daughter"said Scott just coming home with some groceries.

Mercee also wanted to stay at the ranch. She jumps up from where she was sitting. "Can I stay over too?"asked Mercee wondering.

Logan sees the look on Brianna and Leslie face. "How are Hailey and Joey doing?"asked Logan seeing how two of Camille kids don't live at Palm Woods.

Brianna saids something. "Sorry! The rooms are taken over"said Brianna.

Mercee didn't like that answer one bit. "Why! Are you letting Natalie stay? But I'm not allowed to stay"asked Mercee who was wondering.

Leslie stands up quickly.

Natalie sees the way Brianna face turned sightly. "I haven't seen Brianna since she's been in a coma for 2 years"said Natalie.

"Neither have the rest of us"said Mercee shouting this time.

Brianna races out of the kitchen area. Those who were in the kitchen heard a big slamming.

"Gee! Great going"said Maria one of the guards and friends to Jason and Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Gee! Great going"said Maria heading towards the stairs-where they heard Brianna slammed her bedroom doors.

Natalie was worried about her friend, she glared at Mercee in the face.

Kendall saw the look his daughter was giving to James daughter in the face. He saids something out loud. "Natalie! Maybe this isn't the best night to spend the night with Brianna"said Kendall getting up from the chair he was currently sitting in.

Leslie saids something. "Hey! Natalie can spend all her time here-when you boys are busy at work"said Leslie getting something from the fridge.

Mercee stands up quickly ands saids something-ignoring the glare she's getting from Natalie of course. "Hey! How come Natalie get to spend her time here with Brianna, is there a reason I'm not allowed too either? It's not like Brianna or Carmen-can get her memories back"said Mercee.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall who was already standing up glared at James in the face.

James saw the looks his friends were giving him at the moment. "Mercee! We should get going, you have school tomorrow"said James getting up from where he was sitting at the table.

Mercee not moving a inch. "Natalie has school too"said Mercee pointing it out to the other guys standing there.

Natalie gotten right in front of Mercee face. "I do not have school tomorrow!"said Natalie shouting at Mercee.

Mercee turns towards Leslie who is standing there. "Give me a reason why, Natalie is allowed to stay over?"demanded Mercee wanting to know the answers.

Few minutes later Brianna had showed up-she was not too happy at the moment. "SHUT-UP! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY UPSTAIRS"Yelled Brianna angrily turning towards Big Time Rush Members standing there.

Maria was standing there of course-not too happy at the moment.

Brianna turns towards Mercee in the face and then back towards the guys standing there. "I think you stayed your welcome too long here. It's best if you leave before-I have you arrest for trespassing onto private property"drinking some water this time"said Brianna.

Mercee still refusing to leave. "Not leaving until I have the answers"said Mercee.

Brianna saids something to them. "YOUR A SPOILED BRAT! You can't always have want you want in your life-Mercee"said Brianna saying it out loud.

Mercee turns towards James in the face. "Daddy! She called me a brat"screamed Mercee stomping her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Brianna turns towards Mercee who had refused to leave her home. "Your a spoiled brat, can't always get want you want"yelled Brianna angrily.

"Now you done it"said Maria murmuring it.

Mercee turns towards her father-James who was standing there now. "Daddy! Brianna just called me a brat"yelled Mercee stomping her feet.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were shocked in the way that Mercee was reacting in front of them.

Natalie get's up standing in front of Kendall at the moment.

James not sure what to say at the moment, he sees the looks he's getting from his friends.

"Mercee! Brianna is right you have been a spoiled brat lately, and that's got to stop"said Carlos saying instead of James.

James mouthing towards Carlos saying. "Thank You"whispering it.

Mercee stomping her feet. "Daddy! Please say you love me"said Mercee.

James turns towards his friends and back towards Brianna who is standing there staring at them in the face. "Sorry! For my daughter's behavior"said James walking out of the family room area.

Mercee marches towards Brianna and about to punch her in the stomach.

"I wouldn't do that"said Eric seeing the whole thing.

Brianna grabs Mercee arm and twisted her behind her back.

"Ow! Your hurting me"screamed Mercee.

Brianna lets go of Mercee arm. "Good! Because the next time you won't be so lucky"said Brianna motioning Natalie to follow her in the kitchen area.

Natalie follows Brianna to the kitchen area.

Mercee left complaining to her father James. Carlos, Logan and Kendall were the only ones who were still at the house.

Eric just shugs his shoulders at the visitors standing there in shocked.

Kendall walks into the kitchen area-he wanted to say good-bye to Natalie. "Natalie! Just wanted to say goodbye and love you very much"said Kendall hugging his daughter around the shoulders.

Natalie turns towards her father and hugs him back. "Bye! Kendall"said Natalie who was sitting in a chair.

Logan and Carlos wanted to say good-bye too.

"Cookies!"shouted Carlos grabbing one off the counter.

"Carlos! We weren't actually invited to take any food"said Logan looking for his son.

Hailey, Todd and Joey came into the kitchen when heard Brianna had made her homemade cookies.

"Boys! It's fine, Brianna doesn't mind sharing them"said Todd taking one off the counter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Author's Note:Just wanted to wish everyone a happy halloween-well for those who celebrate it.

Here! Is the next chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing it.

Brianna was currently making something for dinner at the moment. Only people who were in the kitchen are Carlos who was eating some desserts, Logan who was worried and kendall also worried.

Todd, Hailey and Joey Roberts were in the kitchen area.

Eric Shields were among the guardians protecting Brianna at the moment.

"Daddy! Thought you had to leave to go to work tomorrow?"asked Natalie turning towards Kendall who was busy doing something at the table.

Kendall glaring up at his daughter in the face.

"Actually! Don't have to be at work until later during the day"said Logan answering the question.

Brianna was adding something to the dinner on the stove.

"Brianna! What are you going to be doing with my daughter tonight?"asked kendall wondering.

Brianna frozed at the moment and turns towards the guys sitting down at the huge table. "We are going to do a sleepover and talk about things"said Brianna.

"What kinds of things?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Girl stuff, it's been awhile since I've been in a coma"answered Brianna.

"ok"said Kendall wondering what was going on with his niece.

Brianna suddenly turns towards them in the face. "Natalie! Think it's best if we do this sleepover another night. I'm not feeling so good right now"said Brianna who leaves the kitchen.

Logan, Kendall, Natalie and Carlos glared at each other in the face. They turned towards Eric who was watching what was going on in the kitchen.

"Eric! Do you know what's going on with my daughter?"asked Logan worried.

Eric shugs his shoulders. "You would have to asked Jason, he knows more information in what's going on with Brianna, since finding out the bad news about her biological family members being killed in action"said Eric walking out of the kitchen.

Logan heads up the stairs. "I'm going to check on Brianna, Guys might has well go on home"said Logan about to head up the stairs to check on his daughter.

"Mr. Mitchell! I think it would be best if you wait to check on Brianna"said Hailey who ended up coming back from upstairs at the moment.

Carlos was bouncing around eating too much sugar again.

Scott glares up from the book he was reading on. "Dad! Your hyper again?"asked Scott.

Carlos nods his head. "Those desserts were so good"exclaimed Carlos bouncing onto the couch.

"Uncle Kendall! Take Logan and Carlos home with you now"said Scott who gets up from the couch.

Kendall grabbing a hold of Logan and Carlos and his daughter of the house. Natalie wasn't quite happy in leaving her best friend behind.

Two days later, Logan, James-who had grounded his daughter Mercee again-with no cell-phone and she had to watch her brother Noah at the studio for 2 weeks.

Kendall, Natalie and Carlos were at the studio too. Natalie wasn't happy at the moment, because she tried calling Brianna-but there was no answer.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were taking a break in learning some new dance moves.

Natalie throws a bottle of water at the floor, when the guys came walking into the break room area.

"Natalie! What's wrong?"asked James who sees Mercee watching Noah-who was busy playing with his toys.

Natalie turns towards James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan. "Daddy! Can we go check on Brianna? who slams her fist into the couch. "I been calling the house for the past two days, but there's no answer"groaned Natalie out loud.

"Maybe, Brianna doesn't have to the time to answer your stupid phone calls"said Gustavo coming into the break room area.

Logan and Kendall noticed the angry look on Natalie's face.

Natalie stands up quickly. "Your lucky! You still have the studio with the help of Brianna becoming your new boss"yelled Natalie angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Natalie stands up quickly. "Your lucky,that Brianna helped Rocques Recording Studio,or you would be out of a job"shouted Natalie angrily.

"Gustavo! You should watch what you say"said Carlos who was drinking some orange juice.

Gustavo waves his hands around the place. "Aren't you wondering about Scott? I haven't heard from him for about 3 years, his internship isn't over yet"said Gustavo out loud.

"Scott Garcia! Is working for the silver guardians now"said Brianna who enters the break room area.

Natalie is happy to see her friend. "Brianna! Your ok"said Natalie racing towards Brianna of course.

Brianna steps back a bit. "Don't come near me, please"said Brianna.

Natalie is taken back a bit, she justs wants to talk to Brianna.

"Brianna! How are you feeling?"asked Kendall who was wondering if something was wrong with his niece.

Brianna was about to say something to the guys, but her cell-phone rings.

Who ever was talking to Brianna on the phone, was saying something.

"Wondered whose on the phone?"asked Carlos who was now munching on some food in the break room area.

"Sure, Can stop at the grocery store"answered Brianna hanging up her phone.

"Brianna! Who was on the phone?"asked James wondering.

Brianna peering up from the phone in her hand. "Nothing! It's work related"answered Brianna about to walk out of the break room area.

"Wait! Brianna how did you get to the studio?"asked Kelly who was wondering.

Brianna thinking a moment to herself. "I had Leslie drop me off"said Brianna.


	13. Chapter 13

Goodbye:Part I

"I had Leslie drop me off, so could drop something off"said Brianna.

"Brianna! Can we spend the night over?"asked Mercee who was watching her brother who was now eating some applesauce.

Leslie came in the break room. "Brianna! You ready to go?"asked Leslie.

"Yeah! In a minute, Uncle Carlos these are for you"said Brianna digging something out of her back-pack.

Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were wondering what was going on.

"Here! Uncle Carlos, Scott didn't want me to give them to you"said Brianna handing a package of desserts to Carlos.

Mercee interrupts them. "So! Can we spend the night?"asked Mercee wondering.

Brianna and Leslie glared at each other in the face.

"Sorry! We are going to really busy tonight"answered Leslie.

"Mercee! Why do you think your spending the night? You were never invited to begin with"said Brianna pointing it out.

Leslie and Brianna leave the studio.

At the grocery store, Leslie and Brianna had gotten alot of things for the several months for the rest of the silver guardians.

"Leslie! Thanks for helping me out wiht that situation back at the studio"said brianna.

"I don't mind, Mercee is a brat"answered Leslie still doesn't like Mercee.

"Leslie! Is Uncle Daniel done with his mission?"asked Brianna who was wondering.

Leslie nods her head. "Why! Is something wrong?"asked Leslie who had just gotten her liscense early.

"John Sheppard left something that needs to be read to family members"answered Brianna.

Leslie pulling into the driveway onto their new home in California. "Ok! Will let dad know"said Leslie texting Daniel on her cell-phone.

Brianna is thinking a moment to herself.

8 Hours later, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Jack O'Neill, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight were there-because he helped raised Brianna since logan adopted her has his daughter. Scott was baby-sitting Noah and Mercee at the moment somewhere else in the mansion property. James and Carlos were among the members being there.

"Ok! Is there a reason why we are here?"asked James wondering.

"My daughter called me at work and informed us that John Sheppard left a will behind for his daughter"said Daniel pointing to a piece of paper laying on the table in front of Brianna.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were alerted at the mention of a will.

Brianna is leaning against Daniel shoulders for support.

"What does the letter say?"asked Carlos.

John Sheppard will saying.

To Whom It May Concern:

Anyone reading this will, means I'm no longer alive. But! I'm concern about my kids. Jayden, Ryan and Brianna Sheppard.

"Jayden and Ryan they are dead"said Kendall already knowing the details.

For those who already know about my homes, they will be in the ownership of my daughter Brianna Sheppard Jackson.

Big Time Rush Members were shocked.

"I thought John understood that Logan was Brianna's adopted father"asked James shocked of hearing the news.

Logan gets up from where he is sitting, couldn't believe that his adopted daughter will now leave him for good.

"Logan! There's more"said Jack.

Logan turns towards the adults in the face, including Brianna who was sitting besides Daniel for support. "I can't believe you already knew this information! How could you do this?"yelled Logan angrily.

"Mr. Mitchell! There's no reason to get angry"said Cameron Mitchell.

Logan angrily turns towards the adults in the face.

"Dad! Please just listen to what Johnwill has to say"exclaimed Brianna standing up from the couch.

Logan turns towards Brianna in the face. "Your no daughter of mine"said Logan storming out of the mansion and into the backyard area.

Kendall, Carlos and James were shocked of the way Logan was treating Brianna and the rest in the mansion.

"Maybe! Logan is right"said James racing after Logan in a flash.

Carlos and Kendall stayed so they could hear the rest of the will.

Brianna was hurt to the way Logan spoke to her. "Uncle Jack, Uncle Cameron and Uncle Daniel! You will have to read the rest of the will to Uncle Kendall and Uncle Carlos"said Brianna racing upstairs towards her bedroom area.

Kendall was really furious with Logan he couldn't believe how, Brianna was treated. "Is there a reason why Brianna last name is Jackson instead of Mitchell?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"Yes"said Jack.

Daniel continuing on reading John Sheppard Will to those who were in the kitchen area now.

Reason why I had Brianna Sheppard Jackson-last name instead of Mitchell. Not that I want to take Brianna away from her only family member-adopted father Logan Mitchell. But! If something were to happen to any members of the Sheppard Family, I would like Daniel Jackson to have sole custody of my daughter for her safety reason. Todd, Hailey and Joey Roberts-kids to Camielle Roberts-who was killed during a movie set in Scotland. Well! I also had sole custody of Hailey and Joey Roberts-since their father was killed in action.

Logan and James had just came back into the kitchen area and overheard some of the Roberts kids being mention in the will.

Logan Mitchell will have sole custody of Hailey and Joey Roberts. Whose parents are deceased now.

Hailey and Joey were shocked of the news given of course. Only reason Todd, Hailey and Joey were among those invited the reading of the will.

Todd hugs them around the shoulders. "Great! You get to live with us now"said Todd.

Logan shocked of the news.

James notices that Brianna is no longer in the kitchen area. "Shouldn't Brianna be in here hearing this news? Since John Sheppard was her father"said James wondering what happen.

Leslie comes downstairs from being upstairs with Brianna of course.

"Leslie! How is Brianna?"asked Cameron wondering.

Leslie angrily turns towards Logan and the rest of the members of Big Time Rush. "HOW DO YOU THINK SHE IS DOING RIGHT NOW! YOUR A SPOIL BRAT!"Yelled Leslie angrily towards Logan who was shocked of the news that he was now sole custody of Hailey and Joey Roberts.

I'm leaving my 4 mansions behind to Brianna (Sheppard)-Mitchell-Jackson. Mr. Mitchell! Only reason I decided to give sole custody to Daniel Jackson, is because of safety reason. In meeting you some time in the past in person. Not that you aren't a great father to my daughter-since the death of her mom and stepfather in France. It will be up to Daniel Jackson if he wants to share custody of Brianna with you.

Knowing my daughter Brianna she will want to have part of you Logan in her new life now. She is going through many changes, since waking up from her 2 year coma.

Love,

Lt. John Sheppard.

"Wait! How did John know about Brianna waking up from her coma?"asked James wondering

"We were told on the news that John, Ryan and Jayden died during the time she was in the coma"said Carlos pointing it out.

Daniel, Cameron and Jack glared at each other in the face.

"Spit it out, there's something you aren't telling us"said Natalie who was sitting on Kendall's lap.

Brianna comes downstairs and ingores the group-raiding something from the fidge.

Natalies goes over to Brianna and whispers something to her of course.

"Brianna! Uncle Logan didn't mean it, he was just angry that wasn't getting custody of you"whispered Natalie to Brianna.

Brianna frozed when Natalie told her the news. She sightly turns towards the group staring at her now in the kitchen.

"Is there a reason why you boys are still here?"asked Brianna turning her back on Big Time Rush.

"We know the reason why John gave Daniel sole custody of you Brianna"said Logan about to get up from where he was sitting now in the kitchen area.

"Also said it was up to Daniel to share custody with Logan"said Cameron.

Daniel, Jack and Cameron looked at each other in the face.

Brianna making a smoothie, she was thinking a moment to herself.

"Brianna! Are you ok?"asked Leslie walking over to her friend who was pouring some smoothie into a glass.

"No! I'm not ok"answered Brianna taking a sip of pineapple, coconut and peach smoothie.


	14. Chapter 14

Goodbye:Part II

"Brianna are you ok?"asked Leslie worried about her leader and best friend.

"No! I'm not ok"answered Brianna taking a sip of her smoothie.

Big Time Rush were still sitting in the kitchen area.

Hailey spoke up. "So! I'm assuming that Joey and I won't be part of the silver guardians anymore, if we are moving with Logan?"asked Hailey wondering.

Brianna thinking a moment to herself.

"Why wouldn't you be part of the silver guardians?"asked James wondering.

Brianna didn't answer James question.

Natalie still sitting in Kendall's lap.

Logan get's up and slowly walks towards Brianna of course who is ignoring those in the kitchen area.

Todd, Hailey and Joey Roberts are watching what is going on at the moment.

"Uncle Daniel! Will go pack my stuff"said Brianna by passing Logan on the way out of the kitchen .

"What does Brianna talking about?"asked Kendall wondering.

"Yeah! I don't want my friend to leave"shouted Natalie standing up.

Daniel, Leslie, Dawn, Jack and Cameron glared at each other in the face.

"Brianna! Is just going away on vacation"said Jack making something up.

"Ok"answered Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall at once.

5 Weeks later, still no sign of Brianna coming back to California any time soon.

Natalie was worried, she really wanted to know where Brianna went off too. She refused to budge into any activities.

"Natalie! Come on the water is great"shouted Carlos jumping into the pool splashing almost everyone who wasn't swimming.

"Carlos!"Shouted Hailey and Natalie who gotten wet.

"Carlos! Have you heard anything from Scott yet?"asked James wondering.

Since Scott had moved to another job.

Carlos bouncing back up from jumping into the pool area. "Yes! He called yesterday"said Carlos.

"Did he mention anything about Brianna?"Asked Natalie and Logan at once.

Carlos wasn't sure what to say about that situation at the moment. "Sorry! Can't tell you guys"said Carlos racing to his cell-phone that was ringing.

Logan gets out of the pool and follows Carlos. Kendall sat Natalie in his lap.

"Hello!"said Carlos.

Who ever was calling Carlos, by the look on his face it wasn't good news at the moment.

"Carlos! What's wrong?"asked James wondering.

Carlos saids something to the phone. "Yes! I will be there tonight"said Carlos racing into the house and towards the front of the house.

His friends following closely behind.

"Carlos! What is going on?"demanded Logan, James and Kendall at once said.

Carlos turns towards his friends and saids something to them of course. "Scott was in an accident and is in the hospital in Colorado"answered Carlos murmuring it out loud.


	15. Chapter 15

Goodbye:part III

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James were already on their private jet on their way to Colorado.

"Carlos! Did the person say anything about Brianna being hurt?"asked Natalie who was wondering.

Mercee and Noah were with their baby-sitters who would stay with them in the meantime.

Carlos not sure about the news on Brianna. "No! Please I can't lose my son"cried Carlos shaking.

"Carlos! Everything will be ok"said James.

Carlos turns towards James in the face. "We don't know if anything is fine"shouted Carlos angrily.

Logan was worried because Scott was a member of the silver guardians. Something that Brianna had started out.

Few hours later, Big Time Rush had arrived at the hospital where Scott was currently at.

Dawn, Leslie and Jason were there waiting on the news. Brianna was somewhere else-in the hospital area.

"Where's my son?"demanded Carlos wanting to know where Scott was.

"Scott! Wasn't hurt that bad, he only has some minor cuts"said Dawn.

Carlos sits down on the chair.

"Brianna! Wasn't that lucky through"said Scott who comes into the waiting area of the private area-where parents could come see their kids. He was had a sling on his arm.

"Scott! What do you mean Brianna wasn't lucky?"asked Kendall wondering did something happen to his niece.

"Where's my daughter?"asked Logan who was wondering and worried.

Eric was the one who had informed Jason in what had taken place a couple weeks ago in California.

Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were among the group they were talking to a doctor on the conditions of Brianna issue.

"One! Brianna isn't your daughter in the first place. You gave your rights up in California"said Jason angrily.

Logan stands up quickly. "Brianna is still my adopted daughter. Her brothers made sure of that"answered Logan.

"Well! It's up to Brianna if she wants you in her life"answered Dawn angrily.

"Fat chance in that happening, since she's on life support"answered Scott who leaning against Carlos for support.

Natalie cries into Kendall's shoulders. "NO! Daddy"cried Natalie crying into Kendall's shoulders.

Briannna was dreaming in her sleep. She knew might not survive another day.

"Brianna! Honey it's ok"said John stepping out from a nice white clouds.

Brianna turning towards John sitting down. "Why! Did you have to leave me again?"asked Brianna crying into John's shoulders.

John held onto Brianna in his arms. "I will all ways be watching over for you. But! This isn't your time to die, everyone needs you to go back"said John kissing his daughter again.

Brianna didn't want to let go of John. "NO! I don't want to leave"said Brianna hugging her biological father around the shoulders.

John rocks his daughters to sleep. "Go! To sleep"said John rocking Brianna in his arms.

Natalie was standing near Brianna's form at the moment. Kendall had taken her to see his niece, they were told that Brianna has been on life support for the past 2 weeks now.

Logan there too he wasn't happy in seeing his daughter on life support again.

"How long does Brianna have?"asked James turning towards Brianna's friends who were leaning against each other.

Leslie and Dawn glaring up and towards their dads talking among each other.

"We don't know how long Brianna has"yelled Leslie racing towards Daniel for support.

Dawn shakes her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Saying Goodbye:Part I

"We don't know how long Brianna has"answered Leslie racing towards her father-Daniel Jackson who was talking to some doctors.

"There's a 50/50 chance that Brianna won't make it through the coma"said Scott who was leaning against Carlos for support.

Logan sits down in a chair.

Kendall ended up coming back from visiting his niece. Natalie had refused to budge from Brianna's private suite at the hospital.

"Scott! You never told us what happen?"asked James.

Scott wasn't sure what to say to his family members. Before he could say anything, they heard yelling coming from a room.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had raced towards the room-that Natalie was currently standing there in shocked of course.

Leslie and Dawn were already in the room.

Doctor Fitergald was already in the room.

Brianna had slowly awaken up from her coma state. She had screamed when seeing strangers in the room.

"NO! This can't be happening"yelled Brianna.

Natalie tried to get closer to Brianna of course.

Brianna slowly get's up from where she was standing by the wall.

Big Time Rush had arrived and saw Brianna hugging the wall.

"Ms. Jackson! Do you know where you are?"asked Doctor Fitergald who was standing near Brianna of course.

Brianna turns towards the boys who were standing there at the doorway. She asked the one question. "Where's my dad?"asked Brianna wondering why she didn't see him.

Logan is standing there and starts to walk towards Brianna. "Brianna! I'm here"said Logan holding his hands out towards his adopted daughter.

Brianna snaps at Logan in the face. "No! I recalled your not my father"answered Brianna who steps around Logan and the rest of the guys. Whispers something to Doctor Fitergald who nods his head to agree and Daniel Jackson who were standing there of course.

"Mr. Kendall Knight! You may take your daughter home with you today. Just need you to sugn some papers out first"said Doctor Fitergald.

Logan was taken back when Brianna had spoken to him. Kendall knew that Logan deserved it-especially when he had mention that Brianna wasn't his daughter to begin with.

James and Carlos were confused in what was going on at the moment.

"Wait! I thought that Daniel has custody over Brianna?"said Carlos pointing it out.

Daniel Jackson was standing there watching everyone doing different things.

Leslie was standing there with Dawn of course.

"My uncle does have custody, but has agreed that Mr. Kendall Knight should have sole custody of Brianna Sheppard"answered Dawn smiling.

"Kendall was the only one who knew what was going to happen Brianna before the coma had taken place a couple years ago"said Leslie.

Kendall signs the paper to now having two daughters. Natalie was happy of course.

Brianna turns towards Jason and Eric Shields who were standing there of course. "Even through Kendall Knight has sole custody, Daniel Jackson still is my primary relative I shall be living with-since he still has part custody"answered Brianna.

Jason and Eric Shields were standing there.

"Mr. Kendall Knight! Eric and I are still Brianna's personal guards"answered Jason.

Kendall nod his head agreeing.


	17. Chapter 17

Saying Goodbye:Part II

Brianna saids goodbye to the people who helped raised her-since the death of her family members. Her being in a coma for 2 years. "Uncle Daniel! Will come back soon"answered Brianna hugging Daniel shoulders.

Daniel nods his head, knowing his daughter Leslie would help Brianna in any way.

Jack saids something towards Big Time Rush. "We will know if something bad happens to my niece"said Jack.

Kendall had his arms around Natalie who was happy that Brianna would be part of the Knight family member. But felt bad for Uncle Logan who was currently waiting in the limo.

Brianna was now sitting between Natalie and Scott. Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting across of them.

Logan turns towards Kendall in the face and saids something. "Why! Kendall would you do that to me?"yelled Logan angrily.

Kendall turns towards Logan in the face."Logan! Get it through your head, Brianna doesn't even remember who you are in the first place"shouted Kendall angrily.

James, Carlos, Scott, Natalie, Brianna, Todd, Hailey and Joey were watching them arguing with each other.

They were now on the tour bus, sitting away from the two still arguing with each other.

Logan angrily turns towards Kendall. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME"Shouted Logan

Kendall starts to walk away from Logan.

"Hey! I'm not finish talking to you"answered Logan.

Brianna finally snaps at Logan in the face."SHUT THE HELL UP! WE DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU COMPLAIN ALL THE WAY BACK TO CALIFORNIA."Shouted Brianna angrily.

Logan, James and Carlos were taken back the way Brianna had shouted at them.

"Hey! Why are you yelling at us for?"asked James.

Carlos shakes his head, Scott had his leg against Carlos lap.

Brianna stands up quickly-in her tour bus."IF I REMEMBER BEFORE BLACKING OUT AGAIN! SAID I WASN'T YOUR DAUGHTER TO BEGIN WITH"Answered Brianna angrily.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were shocked of at the moment.

"Brianna! You remember that converstation?"asked Kendall shocked of the news.

"Yes! Uncle Kendall I remember it, never went away"answered Brianna walking away from them

Logan felt bad the way he treated Kendall at the moment. "Sorry! Kendall didn't mean to blame you for taking Brianna away from me"said Logan apolozing to his friend.

Kendall was about to say something, but got interrupted by Brianna at the moment.

Brianna was talking towards Jason and Eric who were glaring at the group in the face.

"Want to move some things out of the mansion"answered Brianna smiling evil at the group.

Jason and Eric knew when not to argue with their leader and boss.

Brianna turns towards the group and saids something. "WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE MANSION, MR. MITCHELL YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIVING AT PALM WOODS, ALREADY TALK TO MR. BITTERS ABOUT YOU LIVING THERE"Answered Brianna who sitting in between Jason and Eric.

Big Time Rush stands up quickly.

"What do you mean I'm going to be living at Palm Woods?"asked Logan.

Eric saids something to Logan. "Ms. Knight is kicking you outta of the mansion for good"answered Eric who was going back.

"Wait a minute you just can't do that"exclaimed Hailey and Joey at once.

Brianna turns towards them and saids something to the driver who was driving the bus. "Make a stop at the airport, we are dropping some luggage off"answered Brianna who was reading something with Jason.

1 hour later, Logan found himself at the airport with his bags, long with Joey and Hailey who were kicked out of the silver guardians.

"Hey! Come back here"shouted Joey racing out of the airport in a flash.

Brianna had stay in the bus, refusing to budge out of it. But did poke her head out of the window of the bus. "Hey! See ya! Later Losers"shouted Brianna the tour bus leaving the airport.

Logan was speechless of course.

Joey and Hailey were shocked that Todd didn't even join them at the airport.

"Can't believe our brother didn't even say one thing"said Hailey angrily.

Joey turns towards Logan who was just standing there with their bags. "Logan! Give Brianna some time in what just happen"said Joey.

Before they could go inside the aiport, another bus pulled up in front of them of course.

James was standing there waving at them.

Mouths were wide open.

"How! Did that happen so fast?"asked Joey in shocked.

"Kendall! Refused to leave his daughters-meaning Brianna's tour bus-since she kicked the 3 of you off the bus"said James.

Logan, Hailey and Joey came into the bus, Todd was on the bus reading a book.

"Todd! You could have stop Brianna from kicking us out of the bus"said Hailey smacking Todd on the head.

Todd glares at his father and sister in the face. "Serves you right in getting Brianna angry to begin with. Just incase your wondering the silver guardians are over with now"answered Todd angrily.


	18. Chapter 18

Home Again:Part I

Brianna was currently relaxing in the pool outside of the mansion-that she used to live with her brothers-who are dead.

Kendall and Carlos who had moved into the mansion with his son-Scott who had his leg up on the chair since being in the accident a couple weeks now.

Natalie was sitting on Kendall's lap, she was doing something with Scott at the table.

"Hey! Uncle Carlos don't you have to be at the studio?"asked Brianna who climbs out of the pool.

Carlos looks at his watch he turns towards Kendall. "Yeah! In like 15 minutes"answered Scott who was playing a game with Natalie.

"Scott! Can you watch Natalie for me?"asked Kendall

"Can! You watch Brianna for me"asked Carlos

Scott nods his head.

Brianna saids something. "Actually! I have to be at the studio to talk to Leslie"said Brianna who gotten changed in like 3 seconds.

2 hours later, Logan, Gustavo, Kelly, James, Todd, Hailey and Joey were waiting on Carlos and Kendall to arrive to the studio.

They weren't expecting to see Brianna coming in with Kendall and Carlos.

"Gee! What are you doing here?"asked Hailey not happy in seeing Brianna coming in the studio.

Kelly knows what happen to Logan, since Leslie was the one who filled her in.

"Hey! Why did you have to bring her?"asked Joey pointing to Brianna of course who was standing near Kendall at the moment.

"Logan! How have you been doing?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Logan didn't say anything, he was glaring at Brianna in the face. Wasn't quite happy that Brianna in kicking hime out of the mansion. What he didn't know was Brianna was actually going to have him moved back into the mansion, just with her not living in it.

"How do you think he feels"shouted Hailey and Joey at once.

Todd not listening to his siblings yelling at Brianna, Carlos and Kendall at once.

"Uncle Kendall! You could have stop this from happening in the first place"said Joey angrily.

Brianna notices the look that Logan is giving her. Heads into her private office to Leslie about something.

"Well! Since your here, might as well get to work"said Gustavo motioning Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos into the studio.

2 Hours later, Brianna comes walking into the studio interrupting Gustavo working with the guys.

"Brianna! What are you doing here?"asked James who was wondering.

Brianna holds out a key to Logan and gives something to Kendall who reads the note and nods his head.

"Logan! Sign this"said Kendall giving Logan the note.

Logan stares at what he seeing-the custody papers. He turns towards Kendall in the face. "Why are you giving this to me? Your the one who has custody over my daughter"yelled Logan started to walk away.

Brianna was standing in the way. "Sorry! It was a test to see if you could handle the news that well. Uncle Jack, Uncle Daniel and Uncle Cameron it was their idea not my"answered Brianna about to head towards to see Leslie about something else.

Logan shocked of the news just given to him.

Gustavo yells something out. "Dog! Just sign it so we can get back to work"shouted Gustavo.

Logan signs the paper and gives it to Brianna of course. Who hands him a key to the mansion.

Brianna and Leslie head out of the studio.


	19. Chapter 19

New Home:Part I

Leslie, Jason and Eric had moved Brianna things out of the mansion. Now that Logan was allowed to move back in the mansion.

No one knew that Brianna wasn't going to live in that mansion anymore. It brought too many painful memories of the past.

Well! Scott Garcia knew because he saw them moving things out of the mansion. Since he can't really move, has to use crutches to move around the mansion.

Brianna decided to live far away from her old home.

Eric, Jason and Leslie knew when Brianna mind up her mind, there wasn't anyway to talk her out of it.

Leslie called her dad to let him know that Brianna had moved out of the mansion. Into another one for the time being.

Joey and Hailey the first thing they did was jump into the pool when moving back into the mansion. Todd was just going to finish his book he was reading.

Natalie came hurrying towards Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan who came walking into the room.

"Where's Brianna? We want to thank her in letting us back here"said Joey jumping into the pool.

Scott didn't say anything, he knew what the guys reaction would be. He shugs his shoulders at them.

Natalie didn't know that Brianna was no longer in the house. "I'm going to get Brianna, she should be back from the studio"said Natalie heading into the house.

Todd goes with Natalie to thank Brianna.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos glared at each other in the face. The last time they saw Brianna was like 9:00 this morning.

Scott saids something to his dad and uncles who were in the pool now. "Uncle Kendall, Uncle James, Uncle Logan and Carlos there's something you should know about Brianna"said Scott about to tell the guys that Brianna no longer lived in the mansion anymore.

When Natalie and Todd came racing towards the guys yelling.

"DAD! BRIANNA'S STUFF IS GONE"Cried Natalie jumping into the pool right into kendall's arms.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos get out of the pool and raced upstairs to see what Natalie was talking about.

Hailey and Joey raced upstairs when they heard their uncles screamed. Todd was standing there in shocked.

Scott was leaning against the counter at the table in the kitchen.

"NO! This can't be"exclaimed Carlos shocked to see everything in Brianna's bedroom gone.

"Kendall! Did the custody paper, have to do with Brianna moving out?"asked james turning towards Kendall in the face.

Logan angrily turns towards Kendall in the face. He was furious-fished out the paper that he had signed at the studio reads it over. "There's nothing here! Just a brunch of signing"yelled Logan.

Kendall signs he had no idea that Brianna would just leave without telling them. Where she was heading now. "Logan! I had no idea our daughter would do this"answered Kendall.

"Wait! Our daughter"exclaimed Logan shocked.

Kendall nods his head. "Brianna! Only agreed to let you have custody over her in the first place."said Kendall trying to explain.

Hailey, Todd and Joey stared at the emptying bedroom now.

"Now! That bedroom is empty can I have it?"asked Hailey pointing to the room that held Brianna's things.

Natalie angrily turns towards Hailey. "NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE BRIANNA'S ROOM. I KNEW HER ALOT LONGER THAN YOU!"Shouted Natalie throwing a trantum.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos watched Natalie yelling at Hailey.

Hailey backed herself up. "Uh! Never mind then"said Hailey.

Scott answered the phone, Gustavo was yelling. "Uncle Logan, Uncle Kendall, Uncle James and dad. Gustavo on the phone, sounds urgent"yelled Scott yelling up the stairs.

Gustavo came into his office and noticed a letter on the doorway. He was reading it over and yelled.

Kelly comes racing into the office. "Gustavo! What's wrong?"asked kelly racing into the office.

Gustavo picks up the phone and calls the Dogs to come to the studio.

20 minutes later, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James came racing into Gustavo's office.

"Gustavo! What's wrong?"asked James.

Gustavo stands up glaring at them. "Sorry! To say Big Time Rush is over with"said Gustavo.

Mouths were wide open.

"Give us that"said Carlos yanking the letter out of Gustavo hands. Carlos was reading the letter and collapsed on the floor.

"Carlos!"shouted Logan, Kendall and James helping their friend up from the floor.

Kelly turns towards them looking at them sadly in the face. "Sorry! Boys there's no more money to fund this rocque recording anymore"said Kelly telling them sadly.

"What! How can that be?"asked James shocked.

Scott was leading against the office doorway. "Guys! Have no clue that Brianna was the one who was giving money to this rocque recordings studio to help keep it up. But! With Brianna no longer living at the mansion anymore"said Scott.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, Gustavo and Kelly turned and saw Scott leading against the door.

Logan and Gustavo raced towards Scott.

"Scott Lee Garcia! Tell us where Brianna is?"demanded Gustavo.

"I just want my daughter back"said Logan.

Scott glares at Gustavo and Logan in the face. "Sorry! I don't know where Brianna is, but if I did know where she was. I wouldn't tell you guys anyway"said Scott about to hop out of the office.

"Scott! Why wouldn't you tell us?"asked Kelly who was wondering.

Scott glares at Big Time Rush. "Maybe because some people don't deserve to be a father, not after they tell their adopted daughter-she isn't there daughter anymore. Brianna! Is right you guys are selfish"answered Scott walking out of the office.

Carlos glares at Logan in the face. "Scott is right you are selfish, Brianna doesn't even remember anything. But! She does remember that one thing you told her"said Carlos walking out of the office.


	20. Chapter 20

New Home:Florida

Carlos had followed his son out of the studio. "Scott Lee Garcia! Where do you think your going?"asked Carlos.

Scott turns towards his adopted father in the face. "Please! You have to understand, Brianna doesn't want to be found"said Scott telling Carlos.

Brianna was over looking her new home in Winter Parks, Florida. It wasn't as big as the one in California but it will do for now.

Eric and Jason were worried, but knew when not to agrue with their boss. Leslie had informed Daniel, Cameron and Jack in what happen in the meantime.

New Property has:

2 pools, 2 hot tubs, tennis court, 4 car garage, 1 guest house on the property. A studio to dance in, two kitchens, family room area, dinning room and game room area.

There are about 50 rooms together.

About 20 bathrooms in the new mansion.

Back in California, Scott hands Carlos a note from Brianna. "Dad! Brianna left this for you to read alone"said Scott handing Carlos a note.

Carlos reads the note, now he understands why Brianna left them.

Before he could say anything, the others had returned from the studio.

"Carlos! What's wrong?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Carlos glares at his friends in the face. "Guys! I'm sorry but decided not to be part of Big Time Rush anymore. I can't do this anymore, moving with Scott"answered Carlos not telling them everything at the moment.

Logan, Kendall and James were shocked of the news.

"Carlos! Are you serious?"demanded James.

Scott and Carlos glare at James in the face. "Yes! I can't handle the stress right now"said Carlos getting up.

"Where are you moving too?"asked Todd shocked of the news.

Scott and Carlos glared at each other in the face.

"Orlando, Florida"answered Scott not telling his uncles were Brianna was in the first place.

"Ok! We will have to tell the media there isn't Big Time Rush anymore"said Logan pointing it out.

"Might as well sell the mansion too"said James pointing it out.

Kendall and Logan shake their heads. "We can't sell the mansion, because it's not ours to sell. The mansion belongs to Daniel Jackson, who has sole custody of Brianna, since death of her father"said Logan.

4 weeks later, Carlos and Scott found where Brianna was. Since she was the one who told them where-staying at.

"Hey! You two made it on time"said Brianna who was making some food in the kitchen.

"Brianna! Big Time Rush isn't together anymore"said Scott who was still in using his crutches.

Brianna nods her head and turns towards Carlos. "Uncle Carlos! Sorry I can't stay where there's no many memories"said Brianna.

Carlos hugs his niece around the shoulders. "Brianna! Understand why you left without telling anyone"said Carlos.

"So! What's for lunch?"asked Scott who was wondering.

Brianna smiles at Carlos. "Your favorite, corndogs"said Brianna.

Leslie, Jason, Eric and Brianna saw Carlos and Scott attacking the corndogs on the table.

"Thanks! That was a good lunch"said Scott.

"Uncle Carlos! How are the others doing?"asked Brianna who wondering.

Scott answers. "Not so well, Logan is refusing to anything at the moment with Big Time Rush. Natalie is mad that you left her again, James isn't happy at the moment. Kendall well he sort of knows where you are"said Scott.

"Wait! You told Kendall?"demanded Jason.

"NO! But he figure it out by himself"said Carlos grabbing another corndog.

"Brianna! How long are you going to be living in Florida?"asked Scott who was wondering.

Brianna shugs her shoulders. "Please! Don't make me go back there, I can't the memories where my brothers raised me"said Brianna.

Carlos hugs his niece around the shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

2 Years Later:

Author's Note: Mercee is 15 Years old, Natalie is 12 Years old-still misses Brianna who is 14 years old in this story.

Scott Garcia is 16 years old, Leslie Jackson is 17 years old.

Carlos Garcia-23

Logan Mitchell-22

Kendall Knight-24

James Diamond-24

Jason Shields-24

Eric Shields-23

Both Scott and Carlos gotten jobs at DisneyWorld. Brianna and Leslie were dancers there-in making extra money.

The four of them were talking at their breaks.

Brianna really missed the other guys. "Uncle Carlos! I would like to see Uncle kendall and Natalie come here to visit. But! Understand they can't because there are only 3 members of Big Time Rush now"said Brianna who was sipping on some orange juice.

Carlos and Scott glared at each other in the face. They had already contracted Kendall and Natalie by sending them plane tickets to come to Orlando, Florida with the other members.

"We will see what we can do"said Scott getting up to throw his trash away.

Brianna and Leslie were assistant dance managers, so they didn't have to be there at Disneyworld all the time.

The two of them hired a brunch of kids into their group.

Back in California, Natalie has been getting the mail everyday hoping to get a letter from Brianna.

Mercee and Noah were there visiting the other two guys who lived at the mansion. Noah is 5 years old in this story.

Natalie comes racing into the backyard yelling. "DADDY"Yelled Natalie racing into the back-yard.

Kendall, Logan and James were in the pool relaxing after working at the studio. The 3 of them gotten out of the pool when they heard Natalie yelling for Kendall.

Kendall knelt down near his daughter's height. "Natalie! What's wrong?"asked Kendall.

Natalie was bouncing all over Kendall, Logan and James. "Uncle Carlos! Sent a letter inviting us down to Disneyworld, where he's working. Can we go please?"said Natalie making puppy faces at Kendall.

Kendall didn't want to disappoint Natalie in saying no to her. "Sure! It would be good idea to see Carlos again and Scott"said Kendall.

Mercee saids something she was away at camp. "Why! Would you want to go see Uncle Carlos? Remember he left the group to be with his son in Flordia. Besides it not like Brianna is going to appear"said Mercee going back in watching her brother Noah.

Natalie was about to punch Mercee in the face.

Kendall picked Natalie up from the ground, seeing her glaring at Mercee. "Natalie! Let's go see what we need for the trip"said kendall walking away from James and Logan.

Hailey and Joey were away at camp so they weren't there. Todd was the only one who stayed behind.

Mercee would be going back to camp soon. Noah would be going back too along with his sister.

Todd saids something to his dad and uncle. "Think you should two go, and forgive Carlos in leaving Big Time Rush. I wouldn't mind seeing Scott again"said Todd glaring at James and Logan in the face.

Back at Disneyworld, Carlos had gotten a call that Kendall, Natalie, Todd, Logan, James, Gustavo and Kelly were coming down to Florida.

He was getting off of work and raced towards where Leslie and Brianna were.

"Brianna! They are coming in two days. I don't remember sending Gustavo and Kelly a ticket"said Carlos.

Leslie shakes her head. "That's because I was the one who sent them the tickets"answered Leslie laughing.

Heard Brianna say something to her group of dancers-meaning talent. "Ok! See you guys back in two days"said Brianna.

"Thanks! Ms. Mitchell"said Max yelling.

"Your one of the nice teachers we had so far this year"said Alexandra Walsh racing after her twin brother Jamie.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about your past"said Ryan hugging Brianna around the shoulders.

Brianna smiles at her boyfriend of 8 months now.

Ryan is actually the son to Gustavo Rocque-who doesn't know about having a child with his ex-wife who is dead now. He's been living with Carlos, Leslie, Scott and Brianna at their home.

"Wait! Until the others see their faces that you been here in Florida all this time"said Shawn-Ryan's personal bodyguard. Shawn is good friends of Eric, Serena and Jason.

Brianna yawns a bit. "We need to get the pent-house ready for our guest"said Brianna who had Jason carry her to the car.

Ryan and Shawn both of them knew about Brianna's past. They couldn't wait to yell at the rest of the guys when seeing their reactions in a couple days.

**2 Days Later:**

**Natalie was so happy she would be seeing Carlos and Scott again. "Daddy! Do you think Uncle Carlos will come back to Big Time Rush?"asked Natalie on the ride over to the hotel they were going to be staying in for the next 2 weeks near Disneyland.**

**Kendall, James, Logan, Todd, Gustavo and Kelly didn't know what to say to Natalie.**

**"Natalie! We won't know for sure"said James.**

**Natalie nods her head.**

**"Can't wait to see Scott, Carlos and Brianna"murmured Gustavo out loud.**

**Heads snapping towards Gustavo in the face.**

**"Wait! Are you saying that Brianna has been with Carlos and Scott in Orlando, for the past 2 years now?"demanded James, Logan and Kendall at once.**

**Gustavo glares at his dogs in the face. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to mention that"said Gustavo going back to what he was doing in the limo.**

**"Gustavo! What are you hiding from us?"yelled Logan and James angrily.**

**Kelly saids something. "Actually! The letter never mention that Brianna was in Orlando to begin with. Just that we are going to be surprised at something new at Disneyworld. I think a Ms. Leslie jackson sent us the extra tickets"said Kelly handing them the letter to the guys.**

**Logan, Kendall and James reading the letter.**

**Logan groans out loud. **

**"Yeah! Your right the letter doesn't mention that Brianna our niece is in Orlando"said James.**

**Back at the hotel Ryan, Shawn, Scott and Carlos were getting ready for their guests to arrive at the Disneyland Park.**

**"Carlos! Do you think it was wise to invite the rest of your friends here?"asked Shawn who was told to call Carlos his first name only in private.**

**Carlos shugs his shoulders. "I'm doing it for Brianna, her birthday is in 2 days"said Carlos.**

**Ryan smiles he couldn't wait to punch a certain person.**

**Cell-phone beeps.**

**Carlos and Scott answered their phones on the waist of their jeans.**

**"Dad! They have arrive at the hotel"said Scott heading out of the suite they were getting ready for their friends.**

**Jamie and Alexandra Walsh were already at the hotel seeing it's their uncle that owns the hotel that the group was staying at.**

**"Can't wait to see their reactions"said jamie smiling at his twin sister in the face.**

**Alexandra nods her head. **

**Scott comes down and is standing with them. "Uncle Kendall, James and Logan! How are you doing?"asked Scott who hugs them around the shoulders.**

**Natalie, Gustavo, Kelly and Todd were standing there with their bags.**

**"You! Get our bags"shouted Gustavo yelling over to Alexandra and Jamie Walsh who were watching.**

**Ryan comes down with Carlos and Shawn and is waving towards the group.**

**"Carlos! We want to know if you have heard from Brianna?"demanded Gustavo angrily.**

**Ryan shakes his head. "Gee! Your very rude to your host"said Ryan.**

**"So! Where's the rest of the crew?"asked Kendall who kind of knew why Carlos and Scott had moved to Florida in the first place.**

**"At Disneyworld getting ready for the talent show thing"said Shawn..**

**Natalie pulls Kendall out of the entrance of the lobby. "Dad! The sooner we drop our suitcases in our room, we can go watch"said Natalie.**

**Kendall waves good-bye towards the others.**


	22. Chapter 22

Surprised Reactions:Part I

**After Logan, Kelly, Gustavo, James, Todd and Natalie put there belongs in their suite.**

**Ryan and Shawn were already at their places at the dance kick-off with Alexandra and Jamie.**

**Scott and Carlos lead the group to get passes.**

**"So! Carlos what have you been doing since leaving Big Time Rush?"asked Kelly who was wondering.**

**Carlos turns towards his friends. "Uh! About that leaving Big Time Rush. I was just taking a break from the music. Sorry! working everyday was getting in the way to spend more time with Scott"said Carlos.**

**Natalie bouncing all over the group.**

**"Is there a reason why there aren't many people in the park?"asked Todd who was wondering.**

**"It's like 10:00 in the morning, since you gotten passes to get out of the park. Most the people are still waiting for their tickets"said Scott leading the way over the rides.**

**"So! This is where we are going to drop you guys off at the rides"said Carlos about to leave them.**

**"Wait! You aren't going with us?"asked kendall.**

**Carlos shakes his head. "No! Sorry but I'm needed at the stage"Said Carlos hurrying away before he could spill the beans.**

**Scott was still standing there of course. "Hope the rest of you come to the stage, we are having a dance kick-off later during the day"said Scott grabbing something from his jeans.**

**Natalie pulls Kendall towards one of the rides.**

**Kendall waves towards the others. "Sorry! Natalie wants to ride some of the rides"said Kendall waving good-bye.**

**Gustavo wanted to walk around a bit.**

**The rest of the group going their separate ways.**

**Scott pulls Kelly away from the group, and whispers something into her ear. "Brianna! Is part of the dance-kick off thing. So! Please make sure the rest are on time for the show"said Scott.**

**Kelly nods her head.**

**6 Hours later, Kelly had dragged the others towards the stage.**

**Gustavo and James were complaining.**

**"Why! Do we have to be here?"asked Gustavo sitting down on a chair.**

**"Yeah! I want to go back towards the hotel and sleep"said James.**

**Kelly saids something to both of them. "Shut-it! I want you guys to watch it ok"said Kelly.**

**Brianna, Leslie, Scott, Shawn, Jason, Eric, Max, Ryan and Alexandra came on the stage.**

**"Everyone! Give a shout out towards the dancers"shouted Christian who was the annoucer for the day.**

**"Wow! Those dancers are good"said Logan.**

**"Wait a minute isn't that Jason, Leslie and Eric?"asked Todd pointing to the 3 of them who were facing towards the crowd.**

**Logan, Kendall and James taking a closer look.**

**"No! Can't be them"said Kendall.**

**"Let's give a shout out to-the captains of the dance kick-off"shouted Tyler.**

**"Here we have Brianna Mitchell who is 14 years old, Ryan Rocque who is 14 years old"said Christian.**

**Logan, Gustavo, Kelly, James and kendall stood up.**

**"What in the hell is going on?"demanded Gustavo.**

**"Gustavo! Is there something you would like to share with us guys, like why does that boy have the same last name as yours?"demanded James and Kendall.**

**Logan was shocked in seeeing Brianna standing there dancing away on stage.**

**Gustavo, James and Logan glared over to Carlos who was dancing away.**

**Kendall pokes Carlos in the shoulders.**

**Carlos turns towards Kendall. "Hey! You made it"said Carlos hugging Kendall around the shoulders.**

**Kendall whispered to Carlos. "Warning you the others are angry at the moment, about Brianna being here"said Kendall.**

**Carlos sees Logan, Gustavo and James walking towards Kendall and him. Carlos pokes at Scott and said something to him in the ear.**

**Christian said something to the crowd. "Thanks! For coming to the kick-off"said Christian waving towards the people standing there.**

**Brianna was just getting changed, walked over to Carlos who was standing there being yelled at by Gustavo, Logan and James at the moment.**

**"Carlos! You knew my daughter has been here for the past 2 years"yelled Logan angrily.**

**"Explain how that young boy has my last name?"demanded Gustavo angrily.**

**Ryan and Brianna glared at each other in the face.**

**"Gee! You guys are being rude to your hosts"said Alexandra who was standing there not looking happy at the guests.**


	23. Chapter 23

Surprised Reactions:Part II

**"Carlos! Did you know that Brianna was here for the past 2 years?"demanded Logan angrily.**

**Carlos wasn't sure what to say to this friends at the moment.**

**"Explain why this boy has the same last name as me?"demanded Gustavo.**

**Brianna who was finished changing a bit, met Ryan who was standing there.**

**"Gee! Aren't you guys rude to your guests, that invited you here"said Alexandra Walsh not happy.**

**"Maybe! We will just go home then"said James and Logan about to leave the park.**

**Brianna saids something out loud. "FINE! BE THAT WAY"Shouted Brianna angrily.**

**Scott, Carlos and Ryan surrounding Brianna's form.**

**"You shouldn't have said that to my girlfriend"yelled Ryan angrily.**

**Logan and Gustavo frozed when Ryan said girlfriend.**

**"Wait! Your dating my niece?"asked Kendall pointing it out.**

**"Yeah! Have a problem with Ryan Rocque dating me for the past 8 months now"said Brianna arms folded across her chest.**

**"Brianna! Do you want us to punch someone?"asked Tyler Johnson who was standing there.**

**Shawn was standing by his boss.**

**Brianna shugs her shoulders. "Go ahead if you want Tyler, I don't have time for games right now"said Brianna walking away from the group.**

**Tyler and Shawn stepping towards the group-minus Carlos through.**

**"Ok! Give us a good reason for upsetting my boss girlfriend?"asked Shawn not to happy at the moment.**

**Tyler standing there too not looking happy at the moment.**

**"Uh! Is there any where we can sit and talk about this?"asked Kendall pointing towards the group of people standing there.**

**Carlos saids something. "I will go get Brianna we shall meet back at the house"said Carlos racing after Brianna who had taken off like 3 seconds ago****.**

**"Mr. Garcia! Wanted to do this for Brianna's birthday which is in two days"said Jamie Walsh glaring at the group.**

**"Brianna's the reason why the rest of Big Time Rush is here at the park. She asked Mr. Garcia to invited you here in the first place"said Ryan.**

**2 Hours later they were at the mansion now.**

**Logan, Todd, Kendall, Natalie, Gustavo, Kelly and James were shocked in seeing the huge mansion.**

**"Uh! Carlos how can you afford this? Seeing you mention about taking a break from music?"asked Kelly who was wondering.**

**Carlos, Ryan, Shawn and Scott pointed towards Brianna who was leaning against the counter of the kitchen area.**

**Tyler, Jamie and Alexandra were among the dancers who were at the house. They weren't too happy with the invited guests.**

**"Can you explain to us why Ryan has the same last name as Gustavo?"asked Todd who was wondering.**

**Ryan and Brianna glared at each other in the face.**

**Brianna saids something out loud. "Uncle Carlos! Do I have to be here to explain everything to these idoits?"asked Brianna who was wondering.**

**Shawn interrupts the converstation he could tell that Brianna doesn't want to be in the kitchen at the moment. "Mr. Rocque your ex-wife Susan Phillips-died 12 years ago and had your son-Ryan who is 14 years old"said Shawn.**

**Gustavo Rocque turns towards Ryan who was standing there. "I didn't know, Susan didn't tell me"said Gustavo shocked of course.**

**"How does Brianna fit into meeting Ryan?"asked james pointing it out.**

**Rest of the members of Big Time Rush, Gustavo and Kelly looked over to where Brianna had left the kitchen area.**

**"Brianna! She's not here, doesn't want to be in the same room as you guys"said Tyler arms folded across his chest.**

**"Ok! If Brianna doesn't want us here, then why did she invited us here in the first place?"asked Logan who was wondering.**

**Shawn, Tyler, Jamie, Alexandra and Ryan glared at each other in the face.**

**"Why don't you guess, we already know about Ms. Mitchell's background. Since she was the one who hired us at Disneyworld"said Jamie.**

**"Brianna did mention that she doesn't remember because of her coma for the past 2 years"said Alexandra.**

**Logan, James and Kendall stood up in the kitchen.**

**"Brianna! Told you that?"exclaimed Logan and James at once.**

**Shawn, Ryan, Jamie, Alexandra and Tyler nod their heads.**

**Ryan saids something. "Unless you want a good punch in the face. I would keep your nasty comments towards yourself. My girlfriend told me-she wasn't wanted as the daughter to Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush anymore"shouted Ryan angrily who walks out of the kitchen area.**

**Logan, James and Kendall see the look that Carlos gave them in the face.**

**"Carlos! Why didn't you ever contract us?"asked James who was wondering.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Surprised Reactions:Part III**

**Natalie had followed Brianna out of the kitchen area towards the back-yard of the property.**

**Brianna is sitting down dipping her feet in the hot tub. She could hear someone coming to seat down near her.**

**Natalie saids something to Brianna of course. "Brianna! I understand why you would leave uncle logan, seeing he doesn't want you in his life anymore. But! Did you have to leave me?"asked Natalie crying.**

**Brianna sightly thinking to herself at the moment. She turns towards Natalie in the face. "I'm sorry for leaving you, wasn't there when you needed me Natalie"said Brianna hugging Natalie around the shoulders.**

**Natalie understands why Brianna would leave her old home in the first place. "You miss them?"asked Natalie.**

**Brianna nods her head. "Yes! I miss my brothers alot, knowing if they were alive right now they would punch Logan in the face"answered Brianna getting up from the ground.**

**Natalie get's up from the ground too.**

**Brianna is thinking a moment to herself. "Natalie! Would you like to help me make some stuff in the kitchen?"asked Brianna.**

**Natalie nods her head. **

**Back in the kitchen area.**

**Ryan was still leaning against the kitchen window and saw Brianna and Natalie coming back in the house. He could overhear some of the converstation going on and smiled.**

**Kelly saids something. "I'm assuming that Ryan will come back to California with us in two weeks?"asked Kelly who was wondering.**

**Shawn glares at Ryan in the face.**

**Carlos and Scott glared at each other in the face.**

**"You would have to Ms. Mitchell about that"said Tyler.**

**Logan is thinking a moment to himself. How he wished could take things back like they were.**

**Kendall and Carlos could see Natalie laughing at something that Brianna had said to her.**

**"Jamie and Alexandra! Would you mind taking our uninvited guests back to their hotels. Give them the passes for the rest of their stay here"said Brianna taking some stuff out of the fridge.**

**Alexandra smiles at the group.**

**Logan was about to leave the kitchen and turns towards Brianna. "I'm sorry for the pain I have cause you. But! Please come home"said Logan begging Brianna to come home to California.**

**Natalie glares at Logan in the face. "Brianna! What actually are we making?"asked Natalie who wondering.**

**Brianna putting some things on the counter. "Desserts! For my birthday which is in two days, Ryan and Shawn whose been living at this place for over 15 years now"answered Brianna poking her head into a magazine.**

**"Wait a minute! Natalie is staying here?"asked James.**

**Ryan saids something. "Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Diamond?"asked Ryan.**

**"No! But shouldn't you be asking Kendall if Natalie can stay here"said Gustavo pointing it out.**

**Kendall shugs his shoulders. "I really don't care if Natalie stays here for the rest of the 2 weeks of vacation"said Kendall.**

**Brianna whispers something into Carlos ear. **

**Carlos whispers something into Kendall's ear.**


	25. Chapter 25

Brianna's Birthday Bash:Part I

Kendall, Natalie, Tyler, Shawn, Ryan, Carlos and Scott were in the kitchen area eating.

Only reason why Kendall would be staying at Carlos, Scott and Brianna's new home in Winter Park, Florida. He knows what's going with Brianna, when she had waken up with no memories of her past life.

Logan, Kelly, Gustavo, Todd and James were going to meet them at the house later.

"So! What actually are we doing for Brianna's birthday?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"It's a surprise"said Ryan smiling.

Brianna came racing into the kitchen area, grabs an apple off the counter. "Yes! _It's time for the upcoming day"shouted Brianna hoping everywhere in the kitchen area._

_Everyone was watching Brianna hop everywhere in the kitchen area._

_"So! When are we heading over to Disneyland?"asked Tyler who was wondering._

_Brianna checking her cell-phone which was attached to her jeans she was wearing. "When Alexandra wakes the uninvited guests at the hotel"said Brianna beaming at her friends._

_25 seconds later, Scott being the closest answers the door. There standing there was Gustavo, James, Todd and Logan they didn't look that happy. Kelly was the only one who was smiling at the group._

_"Uncle Logan, Uncle James! Did something happen?"asked Scott who was trying not to laugh at the site of Logan and James standing there._

_James angrily turns towards Brianna who was leaning against Carlos at the moment. "This is your fault"shouted James angrily pointing to Brianna in the face._

_Ryan glares at the group that just came into the house. "Gee! Your still rude to your hosts that invited you here for the biggest celebration of the year"said Ryan._

_Logan, Kendall, Gustavo, Kelly and James frozed when Ryan mentions the biggest thing of the year towards the group._

_"Wait! What celebration are you talking about?"asked Gustavo who was wondering._

_Brianna, Ryan, Alexandra (who had awaken the guests up) at the hotel and Shawn glared at each other in the face._

_Brianna shugs her shoulders. _

_"You will fine out later at the park"answered Shawn glaring at Gustavo, James and Logan in the face._

_Brianna was currently munching on her apple in the car on the way over to the park. She had sent Max and Jamie over with the desserts to the park._

_Several hours later, Brianna was getting ready for the grand celebration at Seaworld._

_Logan, James and Gustavo decided at the last minute to sit up front since there wasn't any place to sit at the moment._

_"Pretty sure your going to want to sit there?"asked Christian smiling at the 3 guys in the face._

_"Where else are we going to sit down?"said James._

_Todd shakes his head at the 3 idoits in his family._

_Kendall, Natalie,Carlos, Shawn, Tyler, Ryan and Jamie were sitting down a couple seats above-knowing they would get splash at._

_Annoucer comes towards the speakers towards the people sitting or standing at their seats-most were staff people who work there at the park. "Hey! Are you ready for the celebration of the year?"asked the annoucer._

_Staff people standing up. "Ya"answered the staff._

_"We have two new dolphins who were in captivity last year, they been training very hard for this special event. With the help of one of the interns Brianna Mitchell they have been healthy enough to join their parents today"said the annoucer._

_James turns towards his friends. "Explain to us why Brianna last name is Mitchell?"asked James who was wondering._

_Ryan glares at James in the face. "Unless you want a good punch in the face, I would you shut-up, about my girlfriend"answered Ryan._

_Shawn and Tyler put their hands on Ryan's shoulders._

_Several minutes later, Brianna and Alexandra showed up in their bathing suits._

_"Hey! Everyone are you having a great day for some celebration?"asked Alexandra waving towards her friends in the stands._

_Staff waving their hands towards the two girls who were standing there of course._

_Brianna is going to do something different this time. "Later on today we are celebrating my 15th birthday, anyone who has a red ticket may enter the place, where the celebrations take place later"said Brianna smiling at her friends in the stands._


	26. Chapter 26

Brianna's Birthday Bash:Part II

_"Are you having a great time?"asked Brianna waving towards the staff of Seaworld, some she has made friends over the past 2 years now._

_"Ya"shouted the staff._

_"Come to the celebration later for my 15th birthday, those who have red tickets only come to the event"shouted Brianna handing the microphone to the announcer._

_Logan, Gustavo and James turned towards their fellow friends. _

_"Carlos! Do you know what tickets Brianna is talking about?"asked James who was wondering._

_Carlos not paying attention to what James is asking him at the moment._

_Natalie jumping up and down. "Daddy! Look, Brianna is riding a dolphin"shouted Natalie pointing towards Brianna who was riding on one of the dolphins she had helped get trained._

_James, Logan and Kendall stood up quickly from their seats._

_Dolphin had tip Brianna up into the air._

_But something went wrong, when Brianna didn't come up right away._

_Carlos, Scott and Ryan racing towards the scene area._

_Alexandra Walsh was about climb into the water._

_Logan, James and Kendall were watching in what was going on at the moment._

_Logan was shaking in James arms. "NO! Please I can't lose my daughter"cried Logan shaking._

_Natalie was crying into Kendall's arms. "Daddy! Do something"cried Natalie._

_2 Seconds later, Brianna showed up-climbing onto the platform._

_June another staff trainers for the dolphins said something to Brianna. "Ms. Mitchell! Are you ok?"asked June who was worried._

_Carlos, Ryan and Scott raced towards Brianna._

_"Brianna! Are you ok?"asked Scott who was worried._

_Brianna know she made everyone worried in what happen to her in the water. "Ok! But, Daisy thought it would be funny to do a different trick in making me disappear"said Brianna coughing up water._

_Ryan grabs a towel and wrapped it around his girlfriend. "Brianna! Are sure your ok?"asked Ryan worried at the moment._

_Brianna nods her head. "Ouch! Need to take some mortin, have a wicked headache"said Brianna who was trying to stand up._

_Carlos and Scott helping Brianna walk out off the platform. Ryan following closely behind them._

_Brianna said something to June at the moment, who nods her head. _

_Few Hours later, at the celebration place-after Brianna had rest up after the accident with the dolphins._

_Logan, Gustavo, James, Natalie, Kelly and Kendall were trying to get into the party. Seeing they didn't have any red tickets on them._

_"Hey! Come on let us in there"shouted Gustavo._

_Derek glares at them in the face. "Sorry! Can't or I will lose my job"said Derek about to walk off._

_Bryan drinking some pop. "Derek! Who are they?"asked Bryan pointing towards Big Time Rush standing there._

_"Big Time Rush! Wants to get into the private party"said Derek._

_Alexandra comes walking towards them of course. _

_"Alexandra! Can't you let Natalie know we are here"said James._

_Alexandra shugs her shoulders at them in the face._

_Brianna was currently laying down on a chair-she still had a major headache._

_Few minutes later, Scott comes towards them seeing Alexandra had told him about the boys standing there wanting to get into the party. "Sorry! Brianna doesn't want any more people, unless they have a red ticket"said Scott._

_Natalie points to something she had gotten from Carlos earlier. "Scott! Uncle Carlos gave me this, can I go?"asked Natalie holding out two red tickets in her hands._

_Scott nods his head, saying it was ok for Natalie to head into the private party. "Natalie! Go Ahead, Carlos is talking with some people, Brianna is laying down at the moment"said Scott._

_Natalie bolts into the private party._

_"Hey! How did Carlos give Natalie a ticket?"demanded James, Logan and Gustavo at once._

_"Wait! How did Todd get into the private party?"asked Kelly pointing to Todd dancing away on the dancing floor._

_Logan, James and Kendall looked over Scott's shoulders._

_Mouths were wide open at the moment._

_Scott about to head over to the food. "Uncle Kendall! That other ticket that Natalie had, was for you. So! You can join Carlos, Ryan, Natalie, Todd and Brianna inside the place"said Scott disappearing out of nowhere._

_Kendall sees the looks he's getting from Logan, James, Gustavo and kelly. "Uh! Bye"said kendall racing into the place._

_Few minutes later, Kendall and Carlos were talking to each other at the moment._

_"Carlos! Should let you know the others are furious they didn't get a red ticket"said Kendall pointing it out._

_Carlos takes a sip of his pop he was holding. "Actually! It wasn't up to me to hand the red tickets out. Brianna! Didn't want to be crowded so much on her birthday, not that I blame her, since Logan said something he shouldn't have said"said Carlos._

_Kendall knows what Logan said to Brianna he was there. "Ya! He's wishing could take things back before"said Kendall._

_Brianna is walking towards them at the moment. "Uncle Carlo and Uncle Kendall, Might as well let the other DOGS come to the party. I'm going to have Jason drop me off at the house to get something ok"said Brianna heading towards her personal guard who was waiting._

_15 minutes later, James, Logan, Gustavo and Kelly were at the party._

_"Wait a minute where's Brianna?"asked kelly who was wondering._

_"You just miss her like 2 seconds ago, she had Jason drop her off at the house to get something"said Kendall taking a sip of water._

_"Ok! Carlos was there a reason why we weren't allowed to come to the party?"demanded Gustavo._

_Carlos stands up. _

_Ryan was ready to pounce on some certain people, if Shawn wasn't holding onto his shoulders. "Shawn! Let me at them"answered Ryan glaring at his personal bodyguard._

_Shawn whispered to Ryan. "Don't make me have to spank you"whispered Shawn to Ryan into his ear in private._

_Ryan pushes Shawn into the pool, since that's where the party was being held at, somewhere else-not at seaworld or disneyland at the moment. Private club-that's where the party was being held._

_"Uh! Oh, Gustavo here comes your son"said James pointing to Ryan who comes walking towards them of course._

_Ryan is standing right in front of Big Time Rush. "Gee! Give me a good reason not to punch your pretty face in?"yelled Ryan angrily._

_Carlos sees Shawn walking towards them not looking very happy. _

_"Ryan! By any chance did you just shove Shawn into the pool?"asked Scott who saw Shawn getting out of the pool all wet._

_Ryan nods his head. "He was going to stop me from pouncing on Big Time Rush, for ruining my girlfriend's life, minus Carlos since he was here in Florida with her for the past 2 years now"running around Shawn who wasn't happy at the moment. Ryan is now standing right in front of James and Logan at the moment. "Brianna! Forgives you Mr. Logan Mitchell in what you told her many years ago, not wanting her as your daughter"shouted Ryan who was about to storm off._

_Logan frozed._

_"Wait! Ryan how do you know that?"asked Kelly who was wondering._

_Carlos, Scott and Ryan glared at each other in the face._

_"You weren't there to hold Brianna, when ever she would have a nightmare in what happen in California"shouted Ryan racing out of the area with Shawn racing after his charge._


	27. Chapter 27

Ryan In Trouble

Shawn was furious with Ryan at the moment. He had Max drive them home so he could deal with Ryan's behavior at the party.

Ryan knew he was in deep trouble with Shawn at the moment. "Uh! I'm sorry"said Ryan.

Max and Shawn looked at each other in the face.

"Ryan! Get to your room right now"said Shawn who was wet from getting push into the pool.

Ryan hurried away towards his room of course.

Max knew that Ryan was in trouble. "Shawn! Looks like Brianna is home"said Max pointing to where Jason was watching some television in the game room area.

"Jason! Why are you here?"asked Max who wondering.

"Brianna went upstairs to change, she wasn't feeling that well"said Jason drinking some water.

Max about to leave, when they heard Ryan yelling upstairs.

"Brianna! No"shouted Ryan.

Jason, Max and Shawn racing up the stairs.

Saw Brianna shaking in her bed. "No! I'm sorry please don't leave me"cried Brianna shaking into jason arms.

Max and Shawn saw Ryan watching his girlfriend's shaking form.

Shawn grabbed a hold of Ryan shoulders and lead him out of Brianna's private bedroom, they head downstairs to their bedrooms, since that's where their rooms were downstairs.

Ryan was made to sit in the corner, until Shawn came out in dry clothes.

Ryan knew he was in trouble. "You aren't going to punish me?"asked Ryan who shaking now.

Shawn glares at his charge in the face. "What makes you think your going to get out of your punishment. I already warn you back at the club to keep your attitude"answered Shawn walking towards Ryan.

Ryan nods his head. "Shawn! I'm sorry can't stand that Big Time Rush, and my fat turd of a dad, would know what's been happening to Brianna for the past 2 years old. Well! Minus Carlos since he's been living with her in Florida"said Ryan who was sitting on the bed now.

Before Shawn could punish Ryan for what happen at the club.

Max came racing into the bedroom entrance. "Shawn! Hate to tell you some bad news, Jason had to take Brianna to the hospital. We need to alert Carlos about his niece not coming back to the party at the club"said Max.

Shawn and Ryan racing after Max heading back to the party.


	28. Chapter 28

Sick:

_Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James were eating some of the desserts._

_"Kendall! Didn't you say that Brianna went home to get something?"asked James who was wondering._

_Kendall nods his head._

_"Shouldn't Brianna be back by now with Jason?"asked Tyler who comes walking towards Big Time Rush._

_"Ms. Mitchell should have been back by now, it's been at least over 5 hours now"said Christian who was standing there of course._

_Eric Shields was standing there, gotten a call from Jason. His face was speechless of hearing the news. "Yes! Jason will let Big Time Rush know"said Eric walking towards the guys who were sitting down at a table._

_Todd and Scott overheard Eric talking to Jason._

_Natalie was already sitting on Kendall's lap._

_"Eric! Is there a reason why you have to talk to Big Time Rush?"asked Todd who was wondering if something was wrong._

_Eric Shields is now standing in front of Big Time Rush, he pulls Carlos away from the group. "Jason! Just called me to let you know that Brianna is at the hospital. You need to be there for her, to sign some papers"said Eric._

_Carlos looks at Scott who nods his head. "Guys! Sorry but something came up, I'm needed somewhere else"said Carlos racing after Eric._

_Just as Ryan, Max and Shawn came racing into the club-saw Eric leave with Carlos._

_"Mr. Knight, Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell! Your needed at the hospital"shouted Max._

_James, Logan and Kendall stood up._

_Ryan standing there. "Why! Are we telling those 3? Carlos already left with Eric to go to the hospital"said Ryan._

_Logan, Gustavo, Kelly, James, Natalie, Todd, Scott, Ryan, Shawn, Max and Kendall raced towards the hospital area._

_It had taken the rest of the group to get to the hospital in like 25 minutes, seeing that Max was driving the car they were in._

_Carlos, Jason and Eric were in the waiting area of the hospital._

_"Carlos! What's going on?"asked Kelly._

_Carlos didn't say anything he was in shocked of the sudden news. He was sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room area._

_Jason saids something to the group. "Brianna wasn't feeling very well at the party, she had me taken her home early"drinking a bottle water. "Sorry! But she's not to have visitors at this time"said Jason heading towards the private room that Brianna was currently in._

_"Carlos! Everything will be ok"said James kneeling down._

_Carlos shaking in James arms. "We don't know that! Brianna is really sick this time"said Carlos crying._

_"Jason! Where are you going?"asked Gustavo demanding._

_Jason ignoring Gustavo at the moment._

_Eric points something out towards the group. "Mr. Knight! Ms. Brianna Shields, my adopted sister her private room is right in front of Jason face. She can't have any visitors besides family members"said Eric pointing to a doorway 7 doors away from them._

_Jason was standing outside of Brianna's doorway entrance. He heard footsteps coming towards them. "Won't be able to go in to see her. Only her family members can be in there with her"said Jason turning his face towards Kendall, james and Logan who came to see Brianna._

_Logan was about to step into the private room where his daughter was sleeping in at the moment._

_Carlos came walking with Eric of course._

_"Mr. Mitchell! You can't go see your unwanted daughter"said Eric angrily._

_"Hey! Logan is sorry he said that to Brianna, what remains in the past is in the past"said James._

_Jason, Eric and Carlos glared at Logan in the face._

_"Look! Brianna might have forgiven Mr. Mitchell in what he said to her a couple years ago. We sure haven't forgotten it, since we were the ones who had to help with the nightmares"said Jason._

_Doctor Jenna Patterson came walking towards the group. "I'm assuming your here for Ms. Brianna Shields?"said Doctor Jenna Patterson._

_"Wait! A minute did you say Brianna Shields?"demanded Gustavo throwing his hands up in the air._

_Doctor Jenna Patterson nods her head. "Yes! It's on Ms. Shields papers that were given by her brothers Jason and Eric Shields. Also states at the moment, that if anything should happen to Brianna, her house here in Florida with belong to the silver guardians and the home in Colorado will go to Leslie Jackson and the home in California will go to Ryan Rocque"said Jenna._

_Big Time Rush, Ryan, Gustavo and Kelly were shocked of the news._

_"Wait! My daughter gave you her will?"asked Logan shocked of the news._

_Jenna Patterson already knows about the situation of Ms. Brianna Mitchell-Shields-background. "Yes! Brianna had already given me the legal right to give her will out to the her family members"said Jenna about to head into the room._

_"Wait! Are we allowed to see Brianna?"asked james who wondering._

_Jenna pokes her head into the hallway. "I will see if Brianna is up to visitors, don't count on it today"said Jenna._

_"Carlos and Scott! Are there some things we should know what's going on here?"asked Kelly who wondering._

_Scott and Carlos glared at each other in the face._

_"Brianna! Get's seizures in her right hand, it comes and goes"said Scott._

_Brianna was wide awake in the room, saw Jenna walking into the room. "Doctor Patterson! Let me guess my family is here?"asked Brianna._

_Jenna nods her head. "They want to see you, if want too"said Jenna._

_Brianna slowly sits up in the bed. "No! I don't want to see anyone, only Uncle Carlos"said Brianna drinking some water._

_2 seconds later Carlos, Jenna and Brianna were talking among each other._

_"Mr. Garcia! Ms. Shields can go home tonight, she only has a light concussion from getting hit earlier with the performance she was doing at seaworld"said Jenna._

_Carlos nods his head. "Will let the others know the news"said Carlos leaving the room._

_Brianna groans. "Great! Now I will have unwanted people at my house"said Brianna._

_Jenns smiles. "Not if I have anything to do about it"answered Jenna walking out of the room._


	29. Chapter 29

Waiting:

_Brianna was getting tired of being waited on-since coming home from the hospital like two days ago._

_Meaning Logan would come over everyday from the hotel and not leave until maybe at least 10.00pm every night._

_Now logan, James, Todd, Kelly and Gustavo were staying in the guest-house on the property they wouldn't have to go back and forth between the hotel towards the mansion._

_Everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch at the moment._

_Brianna comes walking into the kitchen area. "Uh! Is there a reason why your all here in my kitchen?"asked Brianna sitting down on Jason lap._

_Not even noticing the looks from the members of Big Time Rush. _

_Jason, Ryan, Shawn, Tyler, Scott and Eric noticed the way that Logan, James, Gustavo and Kendall were glaring over at Brianna who was sitting in Jason's lap._

_Carlos was too busy at the moment eating breakfast._

_"You know it's rude to glare at the person who is in the same room"said Shawn pointing it out._

_Ryan was sitting on a pillow-due to his punishment from Shawn like last night._

_"Well, we are staying at the guesthouse"answered Gustavo._

_Brianna slowly get's up from sitting on Jason's lap. She glares at Gustavo in the face. Just walked out of the kitchen area._

_"Brianna, Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"asked James who was worried at the moment._

_"NO, I will get something to eat at work"shouted Brianna slamming the front door very loudly._

_"Wait, Brianna is going to work"exclaimed James, Kendall and Logan racing out of the doorway._

_James comes back in dragging Carlos out of the kitchen area._

_Had taken them at least over 2 hours to get to the place that Brianna was at the moment._

_Jenna Walsh was already there setting up the food at one of the local places. Glad that her cousins were working for Brianna-who was supposed to take some time off-since her accident a couple days ago._

_Alexandra Walsh was busy helping leading the guests to the tables at the hotel._

_Jamie Walsh was doing something, when Brianna came hurrying over to them._

_"Brianna, Supposed to be at the house with the others?"asked Jenna cousins to Alexandra and Jamie Walsh._

_"Can I get something to eat here? Big Fat Turd Decided to make himself home by eating from the kitchen"murmured Brianna sitting down at the counter._

_"Don't the guesthouses have kitchens in them?"asked Jenna who placing some water in front of Brianna._

_"Yeah, the guesthouses have kitchens in them. Maybe it was a bad idea to invited my ex-father with his ex-friends here, well minus uncle carlos and uncle kendall"said Brianna drinking some water._

_"Ms. Shields, Is there anything you want from the buffet?"asked Jamie knowing to call Brianna that last name._

_Brianna heads over to the buffet table to see what there was too eat at the moment._

_20 minutes later, Big Time Rush came racing into the eating area. They were told by a staff member that Brianna was in there eating._

_Ryan had already knew where Brianna would go at the moment._

_Carlos saw the food on the tables. He about to raced towards the food area._

_"Carlos! We aren't here to eat breakfast, besides you just already ate"shouted James, Kendall and Gustavo said at once._

_Carlos ignores them and heads over to the tables anyway._

_Logan heads over to Brianna who was holding a plate of food in her hands. "Here! Let me help you with that"said Logan taking the plate out of his daughter's hands._

_Brianna sightly glares at Logan in the face, sees the rest of the gang had come in the place. "I don't need your help, had it under control"said Brianna taking the plate out of Logan's hands and walked towards the counter she was sitting at._

_Brianna hands the plate over to Ryan who actually didn't eat breakfast yet._

_"Thanks, I'm straving"said Ryan digging into the food at the counter._

_"Brianna, Thought you said your eating at work?"asked Kendall pointing it out._

_Brianna nods her head._

_Jenna Walsh comes back over and glares at the members in the face. "Brianna! Do you want help with anything?"asked Jenna._

_"Brianna! Doesn't need any help from you, if she does the dogs can get it for her"answered Gustavo drinking coffee._

_Jenna glares at Gustavo in the face. "Don't talk to me like that"answered Jenna angrily._

_Gustavo standing up now. "I can talk to whom ever I want to. Get to work unless you want to get fired by the boss"yelled Gustavo._

_Jenna, Alexandra and Jamie glared at Gustavo in the face._

_Scott mentions something to his family. "Mr. Roqcue! Wouldn't do that I would you"said Scott who was drinking orange juice._

_Gustavo turns towards Scott in the face he was about to say something to Scott._

_Carlos interrupts him of course. "I wouldn't yell at Jenna in front of the boss"said Carlos who was munching on the food._

_"Whose the boss?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Brianna was sitting at one of the private tables. "Well! You kind of know her in person and she's sitting 2 feet from you"answered Brianna slamming her empty water glass on the table._

_Logan, James, Gustavo, Kelly, Todd and Natalie were shocked of the new._

_"You own the restuarent?"asked Kelly who was shocked._

_Jamie glares at them in the face. "Brianna! Is part owner of the place and hotel. My stepfather owns the place"answered Jamie._


	30. Chapter 30

Concussion:

_"Brianna, Did hit her head pretty hard from the incident at the park a couple days ago"said Gustavo pointing it out._

_Brianna glares at Gustavo in the face and saids something to Big Time Rush of course. "Think you have welcome your stay here in Orlando, it's already passed the two weeks now"said Brianna heading into the bathroom area._

_Logan refused to leave. "I'm not leaving, without my daughter"said Logan arms folded across his chest._

_Brianna slams a book on the table. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE! MY DAD ISN'T HERE HE'S DEAD"Yelled Brianna storming into the private office._

_Jenna, Alexandra, Jamie and Ryan glared at each other in the face._

_"Oh, Dear that didn't go that well"said Jenna leaving the scene and heading towards the office doorway._

_Alexandra and Jamie glared at the members of Big Time Rush. _

_"Think you should leave right now, before we call the cops on you"yelled Jamie angrily._

_Jason and Eric standing there not looking very happy at the they are Brianna's personal guards and adopted brothers._

_Logan shocked he just collapsed on the ground. "I just Brianna to be normal again"wailed Logan._

_James and Todd dragged Logan upstairs again._

_Carlos and kendall standing there not sure what to do._

_Natalie wants Brianna her friend back again. "Daddy, Please can't we stay here longer?"begged Natalie._

_Kendall not liking the see the look his daughter was giving him. "Natalie! I can't stay here longer, my job is back in Los Angeles"said Kendall telling Natalie the bad news._

_Natalie throws a trantum"NO, I want Brianna to come to live with us again"wailed Natalie._

_5 Hours later back at the mansion in Winter Park, Florida they were waiting since Brianna hasn't shown up at the house._

_Gustavo said something to his dogs. "Think we should move the headquarters here for the time being. Seeing the dogs aren't going to want to leave this place, until Brianna get's better"said Gustavo._

_Logan, James and Kendall jumped up-bouncing around the place._

_Scott saids something to the members of Big Time Rush. "You aren't staying here at our mansion, have to get your own place"said Scott pointing it out._

_Logan, Kendall and James frozed._

_"what do you mean get our own place?"demanded James._

_Scott shugs his shoulders._

_"Carlos, Aren't you going to say something?"asked Gustavo who was wondering._

_Carlos eating a corndog. _

_Ryan get's a look from Shawn in the face. "You would have to ask Brianna first, since she's the one who brought this place for the headquarters of the silver guardians"answered Ryan._

_"Gee, Wondered when she will get home"said James murmuring it out loud._

_2 Seconds later, Brianna comes home and ignores the the glares she's getting. Heads towards the kitchen to make a late dinner._

_Logan already gotten in trouble with James and Kendall at the moment. So he was sitting in the kitchen with a pillow on his butt._

_Brianna sees Logan sitting there rubbing his butt, knowing he gotten in trouble with Kendall. "Are you ok?"asked Brianna pouring some orange juice into a glass._

_Logan peering up from reading a book on the table. "Ok, Just in trouble with james and Kendall. Brianna! I'm sorry for what I said in California wish could take things back"said Logan._


	31. Chapter 31

Forgiven:Part I

_Logan Mitchell and Brianna were in the kitchen talking._

_"Are you ok?"asked Brianna sipping some orange juice._

_"Ok, Just in trouble with James and Kendall"said Logan rubbing his bum._

_Brianna noticed that Logan-her father-was rubbing his bum-knowing he gotten in deep trouble with Kendall._

_"Brianna! I'm sorry for what I said in California, wish could take it back"said Logan apologzing to his daughter standing there._

_Brianna is thinking a moment, she just stands there. Washing down the orange juice and walks towards the entrance of the back-yard-with her back turn from Logan who was reading a book in the kitchen._

_Carlos and Scott came into the kitchen, to hear Brianna say something to Logan of course. They both smile knowing it would take time._

_Brianna sightly turns towards Logan who is sitting there. "Logan Mitchell! I forgive you in what happen a couple years ago. But, It's going to take time for being a family again"said Brianna walking in the backyard._

_Logan sees Carlos and Scott smile at each other in the face._

_"Congradulations!"said Carlos shouting it loudly._

_James, Todd, Natalie and kendall came racing into the kitchen._

_"What's wrong?"asked Todd who was wondering._

_Logan had tears coming down his face. "Brianna! She forgave me in what happen so many years ago"said Logan crying._

_"So, That means we aren't living here in Florida"said James._

_Logan looks up and glares at James in the face. "I'm not leaving my daughter alone"said Logan._

_"Even if Brianna forgave you Mr. Mitchell-doesn't mean we won't"said Eric who was standing there not looking very happy._

_Logan nods his head understanding. "It will take time to be a family again"answered Logan sadly._

_Jason and Eric Shields standing there of course._

_"The rest of you big time rush-are going to going to be leaving sometime today"said Scott pointing it out._

_James, Logan and Kendall glared at Scott Garcia in the face._

_"You got to be kidding me?"demanded Gustavo who comes into the kitchen._

_Carlos was standing there of course. "Does it look like we are kidding? Brianna doesn't need more stress to add up to her health right now"answered Carlos glaring at his friends._

_"Carlos, Is right we don't need to bring more pain for Brianna right now"said Kendall telling James, Gustavo and Logan this of course._

**_Author's Note: _**

**_This Story-Is Finished for now._**

**_There will be a sequel in a couple months from now._**


End file.
